The Way We Were
by Enchanted-Moments
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been having severe marital problems, and their secrets are threatening to tear them apart for good. Can these two keep it together, at least for Rose and Hugo's sake? Will Harry and Ginny be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat down on the sofa in his living room with the Daily Prophet. He put his feet up and flipped the magical newspaper open. It'd been a long week at the Ministry, and this weekend he wanted nothing more than to relax with his family. Finally.

Harry's calm mood was rudely interrupted by the shouting that was coming from upstairs. He swore his children did this on purpose. They always waited until he cam home to start bickering. The noise was getting louder and then the stomping started. Harry had a feeling his youngest child and only girl, Lily, was on her way down the stairs with news about the trouble James has caused her now.

"Daddy!"

_Right on cue._

The ten year old yelled, flying at lightning speed down the steps. Much like her mother, Lily's red hair always looked like it was on fire when she was upset. She crossed her arms and stormed over to her father.

Despite the headache his kids constantly gave them with their arguing, Harry's face always brightened when he saw them, especially his little Lily. She looked so much like Ginny, it was almost uncanny.

"James is teasing again. He says I will be in Slytherin next year!" Lily's eyes were as big as remembralls and full of fear. She hopped up on Harry's lap and put her head on his chest. She'd heard many stories about Slytherin from James and Albus. They made sure their little sister knew it was the house every witch and wizard with decent values stayed far away from. And yet, they poking fun.

"Imagine that," Lily continued. Me in Slytherin! The very thought gives me nightmares, Daddy. Just think what Uncle Ron would say!"

Harry gave a deep laugh. Lily tended to be overdramatic at times. "Lily," Harry started. "James did the exact same thing to Albus last year."

Lily gave him a look. "But Albus is in Gryffindor now. What about me?"

Harry sighed. Everyone was so wrapped up in the sorting, but Harry knew whatever House the hat chose would be a good one for Lily. It didn't make mistakes.

"Whatever House the Sorting Hat puts you in, your mother and I will still love you…and so will Uncle Ron." Harry added as an afterthought.

Lily nodded sadly, still not very convinced. She dropped her head on Harry again, like dead weight.

Harry smiled to himself and glanced around the living area. The house seemed a bit empty. Now that James and Lily had stopped going at each other's throats, it was also quiet.

"Where's mum?" Harry asked. Lily dramatically smacked her hand to her head. "Oh! She told me to tell you she went to Diagon Alley. And she'll be back s-" Lily was cut off by a rapid knocking on the door.

Harry picked Lily up off of his lap and sat her in the chair in his place. He hadn't been expecting anyone tonight.

"Stay there." He said. Lily nodded, folding her legs in the oversized chair.

Harry walked up to the door and squinted through the small hole in the center of the door.

When he saw who it was, Harry quickly unlatched the door. He came face to face with his best friend, and sister-in-law, Hermione. She looked completely broken. Her face lacked its usual color and her eyes were red. She also had Rose and Hugo with her.

"Hey, Uncle Harry" They both mumbled at the same time. Rose and Hugo looked so upset that Harry's heart ached. He pulled both of them into his embrace. Rose's bushy reddish brown curls looked unruly and Hugo was in desperate need of a haircut. His red hair fell wouldn't stay out of his face.

Behind them, Lily excitedly hopped off the couch and ran to the door.

"Hi, Aunt Hermione." Lily said, giving Hermione a quick hug. "Hi Hugo!"

Then, without acknowledging Rose's long face, Lily hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. Then she grabbed her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"C'mon, Rose. Let's go! I have something to show you." Lily dragged her cousin off in the direction of the stairs and Hugo looked at Harry with sad eyes. His sister always forgot about him whenever the two of them were around Lily.

Harry smiled at him and nodded his head in the direction that the girls disappeared.

"Why don't you go see what James and Albus are up to?" He suggested. Hugo nodded and walked out of the foyer to the stairs.

After Hugo was out of sight, Harry turned back to Hermione. "Tea?"

"I'd like that."

Hermione walked inside and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace while Harry went to the kitchen. There was a shelf on top of the fireplace lined with family pictures: James, Albus, and Lily's Muggle school pictures were in the middle. There were several of Harry and Ginny with their kids, and one of Ginny and Lily on the end. On the other end of the mantel was a picture of Hermione and Ron on their wedding day. At the sight of this, Hermione dropped her head in her lap and her shoulders began to shake.

Harry returned with a two cups. He set them down on the table and muttered a small incantation. The cups heated instantly. Harry picked up his steaming cup, but Hermione didn't move.

"Hermione," He began gently. She didn't respond, just continued to cry. Her normally bushy brown hair was bone straight now. It was in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder and Harry had to move it out the way to rub her back. He waited for her to respond.

Harry heard someone barreling down the stairs. "Hey dad," James said coming into view. Harry gave him a look.

"Is it okay if-" James stopped mid-sentence when he noticed his aunt crying. "Umm…I'll just come back later." He said. Harry nodded at him, mouthing 'good idea.' James gave him the thumbs up and ran back up the stairs. Harry didn't even have the heart to remind him not to run.

As soon as James was out of sight a loud pop shattered the semi-quiet house. Ginny appeared with a couple of brown bags in her hand. Hermione didn't even look up with all the commotion going on, and Harry continued to rub her back. Ginny set the bags on the ground and ran over to Harry and Hermione.

What happened? Ginny mouthed to Harry, sitting on Hermione's other side. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"She brought Rose and Hugo too. They're upstairs."

Hermione's sobs began to subside and she lifted her head up slowly.

"Accio tissue." A nearby tissue box flew into Ginny's hands and she pulled a few out and handed them to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry for just showing up like this . I didn't know where else to go to, though," Hermione said. "And your parents are out of town." She added to Ginny. Hermione looked awful. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her mascara was a bit smeared. Ginny could take one look at her and tell she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time.

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione it's okay. You're not a bother. Just tell us what happened." Ginny took Hermione's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "We're here for you."

Harry nodded. "Did something happen to Ron?" He asked. Hermione gave a small sarcastic laugh.

"Oh no. He's fine. Trust me." Hermione said. She looked up at her and Ron's wedding picture again and sighed. "We've just…we haven't gotten along lately. In a long time, actually. And-" Her voice caught in her throat and she shook her head, unable to continue.

Ginny took over rubbing Hermione's back this time. In all the years Ron and Hermione had been married, not once did she suspect them of having marital problems. They always seemed so…happy. She supposed all married people fought, though. After all, she and Harry did sometimes, but this was the first time she'd heard about Hermione and Ron having problems.

"Hermione, it's okay," Ginny said, looking at her sister-in-law, her best friend. "Married couples argue. It's just what we do. It comes with the territory." She half laughed.

Hermione shook her head, disagreeing with Ginny. Her eyes began to fill with tears again.

"It's not like that, Ginny," Hermione said. Harry looked at Ginny over Hermione's head with a puzzled expression on his face. "We fight…all of the time." At that moment Hermione forgot about her dignity and she began to cry again.

"It's just…little things now. We can't have a decent conversation anymore without ending up in an argument. And when we're not fighting, we're just silent."

Harry and Ginny were at a lost for words. They both glanced at Hermione and Ron's picture. Hermione looked beautiful in her wedding dress. She was already about a month pregnant with Rose at the time, but wasn't even showing. A baby on the way wasn't the reason they'd decided to tie the knot, though. Ron may as well have proposed to Hermione the first time he'd met her on the Hogwarts Express when they were eleven years old. When Ron did finally propose, Hermione had asked Ginny to be her maid of honor, and Ginny obliged without thinking twice. She made sure Hermione had the most memorable day of her life. Hermione had done the same when Ginny and Harry got married.

Harry smiled to himself as he recalled helping Ron prepare for the events leading up to the wedding. He'd been Ron's right hand man and remembered Ron about to vomit in the dressing room.

"Mate, it's going to be alright," Harry said to Ron, who was pacing back and forth across the floor. "Calm down before you wear a hole into the bloody floor."

Ron stopped pacing to look at Harry. "Calm down?" Ron said. "Harry, I'm running on nerves right now and nothing else. If I stop, I'll vomit…or pass out." Ron added thoughtfully.

Harry laughed. "Ron, you're marrying the girl of your dreams! Nothing else matters. You and Hermione are going to be so happy together," Harry promised. "Just go out there, block everyone out, and say 'I do.'" Harry got up from his chair and clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Relax, and I'll see you out there." Harry said to him. And he left.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Have you and Ron tried counseling?"

"We've tried everything, Harry!" Hermione shouted in tears. "Nothing has worked. But we have…" She lowered her voice and looked to the stairs. "We have discussed a…a divorce," Hermione said. Ginny pulled Hermione into her shoulder as she cried harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny didn't speak for the longest time as Hermione shed silent tears in between them. Both of them (more so Ginny) had successfully soothed Hermione by continuously handing her tea and tissue. Soon, her sobs subsided. In his thirty-eight years of life, Harry had never been bombarded with a sudden display of emotion, so, naturally, he looked terrified. He glanced across Hermione's back and made eye-contact with Ginny, silently pleading with her to say something. Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband and gently approached the subject.

"What happened 'Hermione? I mean, what brought you here...to us?" After the words left her mouth, Ginny had to admit that she was a bit rusty on dealing with emotions as well. Harry gave his wife a sarcastic look.

"I honestly don't even know," Hermione admitted quietly. She was still looking at hers and Ron's picture that hung on the mantel. "I think it started because we were discussing Rose's final term at hers and Albus's Muggle school. Something so simple..." Hermione sounded far away.

Ginny continued to run her back as Hermione spoke.

"I don't know how it escalated." Hermione continued. "But it must have gotten really bad, because the next thing I know, Rose is pulling my hand and yelling for us to stop".

Harry and Ginny listened, intently. No one, not even Dumbledore himself, would have pegged Ron and Hermione to be having marital problems.

"Rose suggested that we get out of the house for awhile..."

The three of them sat and talked for a long while, and finally Hermione decided that it was time for her, Rose, and Hugo to head back home.

"Why don't Rose and Hugo stay with us for the weekend?" Harry suggested, thoughtfully. "I'm sure Rose has left some overnight clothes in Lily's wardrobe. Hugo's probably done the same with Albus."

Before Hermione could agree or disagree, Ginny chimed in.

"You and Ron need some time to think without the kids around." She told Hermione.

Hermione thought about all the times she and Ron fought during the past few weeks. She knew that Rose and Hugo felt the tension in the house, and it was more than likely having some kind of effect on them. They needed a peaceful weekend away from their bickering parents.

"Yes, I guess you're right," Hermione agreed, sighing. "You said they still have clothes over here?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, they're still here. I also had James clean out the extra bedroom last weekend. They'll be fine. You just get some rest," Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"And don't hesitate to come to us," She added as an afterthought.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Ginny…and you too, Harry."

Harry nodded and then called for Rose and Hugo to come down and say goodbye to their mom.

"We're staying here, mum?" Rose asked. Hermione bent down and kissed Rose's cheek. She did the same with Hugo when he launched himself into her arms.

"Yes, but I'll come for you Sunday," Hermione said.

"Ok. Bye mum," Hugo said quickly. He didn't seem the least bit interested in his mum's exit as he ran back upstairs to play with Albus.

"Bye, mum." Rose ran back up the stairs too.

Hermione watched her kids go.

"I guess I'd better be going. It's getting late."

Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek and Hermione apparated out of the Potter house.

After dinner, and when Harry sent the kids upstairs to bed, Ginny made herself and Harry a pot of tea. She casually whipped out her want and pointed it at the bottom of the kettle, heating it instantly. She set Harry's cup in front of him and sat down across the table. Ginny had been relatively quiet ever since Hermione left.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked gently, setting his cup down. "You've barely said a word since Hermione left."

Ginny shook her head.

"I don't know why she never came to us," Ginny said quietly, just in case one of the kids still happened to be awake. "I mean, Hermione said she and Ron have been having problems for a long time now…and not once did she confide in me. I can't believe it." Ginny stared blankly into space. Harry waved his hand in front of his wife's face, but Ginny didn't notice it. She was hurt. Hermione was her best friend- no, she was her sister- and Ron was her big brother, yet neither of them had said a word. Why did Hermione want to go through something like this alone?

"Ginny, don't tell me you're angry with Hermione." Harry said in disbelief.

Ginny just sipped her tea and remained silent.

"It took a lot for her to come to us just now. You can't possibly be mad at her!" Harry whisper-yelled.

Ginny set her cup on the table a lot rougher than she'd intended and Harry flinched slightly. "Don't be so dense, Harry! She only came to us because my parents are out of town!"

Harry sighed. There would be no cooling Ginny off tonight.

"Well, now that we do know, I think the best thing we can do for them is just be there when they need us most," Harry said, adding the last part so Ginny didn't go prying.

"I just can't believe the two of them are considering a divorce." Ginny went on, as if she hadn't heard Harry. "Rose is about to start her first year at Hogwarts. That would be a mess."

"I know that, Ginny," Harry said, frowning. "Look, this is probably why they never said anything to us. They didn't want us worrying about them... Let's just let this go for tonight, okay? It's late."

Ginny agreed and finished off her tea. She slid her cup away and folded her arms on the table. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and levitated the cups and the kettle over to the sink. They landed in the sink with perfect ease.

He got up from his seat and walked up behind Ginny. He slid his arms around her shoulders. "Let's get some sleep." He suggested, kissing her cheek. Ginny didn't move at first, but then she rubbed Harry's arm and got up from her chair, heading for the stairs. Harry flicked the lights out with his wand and followed her.

Across town in a quaint and cozy two story home, Hermione was washing dishes. Dishes was something that Hermione rarely used magic for. It was a comforting chore, one that she actually enjoyed doing as a child. The sound of the water was comforting to her, and usually it drowned out the crying she did when she was home alone…like now. She'd gotten most of her feelings out when she was at Harry and Ginny's house, but she still felt as if a huge weight was pulling her down.

Hermione was avoiding looking at the clock that was right in front of her. She knew that it was almost midnight, and Ron was still not home. After she'd left with the kids earlier that afternoon, she figured Ron would probably head somewhere as well. Where? She didn't know.

She sighed, and angrily threw the plate that she was holding into the dish water. Hermione wasn't one to be naïve about certain things, but this was her husband, her best friend, that she was talking about. The very idea that he could betray her was unthinkable. She rested her hands on the edge of the sink and let the water run while she stared aimlessly into space. It took a moment for her to finally focus on the dishes again.

A few minutes later, a loud crack erupted right behind her. It scared her so badly that she dropped one of the coffee mugs she was holding. It shattered loudly against the kitchen floor.

"Merlin Ron!" Hermione yelled, still startled from his sudden appearance.

"Hello to you, too." Ron replied annoyed. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and pointed it at the broken cup. He muttered reparo and it was as good as new. Hermione bent down to pick it up.

"No greeting?" Ron asked smugly. His usually tidy hair was disheveled, his shirt lightly wrinkled, and he smelled of fire whiskey.

Hermione eyed him for a second and then turned back to the sink. She began scrubbing the repaired cup. Ron came to stand by her side and he shut the water off. Hermione shot him an irritated look.

"Look, I've had a long night," He said, tiredly. "I don't appreciate this kind of treatment."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and grabbed the dish towel that was sitting on the counter. She let out a half laugh.

"I bet you did have a long night." she mumbled, wiping her wet hands on the towel. She threw it back down and left the kitchen. "And I'm giving you the kind of treatment you deserve." She called over her shoulder. Ron could hear her starting up the stairs

Ron and Hermione's bedroom was a nice size. They had a nice, small bathroom off in the corner and a good amount of closet space- something Hermione insisted she needed. Before Hermione had a chance to open the bedroom door, she heard a crack and knew that Ron had beat her to the room. When she pushed the door open, Ron was sitting on the bed, and he had already taken off his shirt and his shoes.

"Where've you been?" Hermione asked, getting right to the point and trying to breathe evenly. She glared at Ron, daring him to lie to her.

Ron eyed her suspiciously and raised his brow.

"At work?" He replied, stupidly. Ron moved across the room to their wardrobe, searching for pajama pants.

"At _midnight_?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "And was it Fire Whiskey Game Night at the Ministry, too?" She folded her arms in disbelief. Ron sighed and changed the subject as he pulled out a pair of pants.

"Where are the kids?"

"With Harry and Ginny." Hermione replied. Ron's head shot up.

"Why'd you take them there over there?" He asked, becoming irate. "You didn't tell Harry and Ginny anything about us, did you?"

Hermione didn't say anything, and that was enough for Ron.

"Merlin, Hermione, why don't you just tell the whole world about our bloody problems!" Ron yelled. "Put it in the Daily Prophet next time!"

Hermione stepped closer to him. "You know what? Maybe I should," She said. Ron rolled his eyes at her and walked into their bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Ginny told me it was fine if they stayed there." Hermione said loudly enough for him to hear her over the water. Ron didn't respond. "It's was a good idea! I didn't want them to hear us fighting all weekend. They don't need to be around that." Hermione plopped down on the bed and sighed.

Ron came out the bathroom and pointed his toothbrush at her. "Nobody 'fights' except you, Hermione," Ron said. "Let's just get that cleared up." He put the toothbrush back in his mouth and went back into the bathroom.

Hermione looked shocked and got up from the bed to go into the bathroom with him. "Oh don't give me that, Ronald. You will not try to pin this on me!"

"When you question my whereabouts the moment I walk through the door, you can't tell me you're not looking for an argument."

"Do you think I enjoy arguing with you?" She shouted close to tears. "Ron, I love you so much, but you can't keep pretending that we're fine when we're clearly not! I mean, look at us!"

Ron pushed past her to get back into the bedroom. "And when you come home at almost midnight when you leave "work" at 5:00, you can't expect me not to ask any questions!" Hermione picked Ron's wrinkled shirt up off the bed and put it in the bin next to the wardrobe.

"Didn't we discuss a solution for all of this?" Ron asked tiredly.

Hermione fought the urge to kick Ron. "I can't believe you. I can't believe that you're willing to throw away everything we've had after ten years together!" Hermione shouted angrily.

Ron ignored Hermione and kissed her forehead in almost a patronizing manner. "I'm not going to do this with you tonight, 'Mione," Ron said calmly. The fact that he called her by her nickname was more than irritating. "I'm going to bed. You can stand there and yell at yourself, though." He pulled the covers over his head and cut the light off, leaving Hermione in total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't believe how quickly I'm updating! But as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing, I have the motivation to keep writing. I'm going to be putting more insight into Ron and Hermione's relationship in the upcoming chapters! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment =D_

Hermione was drowning. That much she knew. The weight of the water kept her from completely breaking through to the surface to catch her breath. Every time she was inches from the surface, another tide came in and crushed her.

The water was freezing, but she wasn't focusing on the temperature. There was something more important on her mind. When she got close enough to the surface, she could see a figure standing there, just looming over the ocean. Was it Ron? No, it couldn't be. Ron would have jumped in and saved her! But still, regardless of who it was, this figure was just watching her drown.

Hermione continued to struggle. She trashed against the waves and fought desperately for air. Her heart started beating faster, knowing the end was near. And then, at one last feeble attempt of survival, she screamed.

Ron shot up in the bed, his heart pounding, and looked over at his screaming wife. At first he thought maybe she'd seen a rodent or a spider in their bedroom, but then he realized she was still asleep. Ron rolled over closer to Hermione and gently wiped the cold sweat from her forehead.

"Hermione!" Ron said, beginning to shake her. It was no use. She wasn't waking up.

Ron thought about those fairytales his mum used to read to his sister, Ginny, when she was little. In the stories, the princess would always be in some type of distress, but one kiss from her prince, and she was fine. '_What a load of rubbish'_ Ron thought.

His situation was completely different. Those fairytales didn't say what do when your wife was having a fit in her sleep.

"C'mon Hermione," Ron tried again. He pulled her body into his arms and shook her some more. "Wake up. Come out of this."

Hermione's body was so cold, and Ron paled a bit. People couldn't die in their sleep right?

Ron was at a lost of what to do. This had never happened before. He glanced at the clock. 5:00 a.m. Should he call someone? Just as he was about to lay Hermione back on the bed and head for the phone, Hermione jolted out of his arms, franticly gasping for breath and coughing.

"Whoa," Ron said. Hermione was trying to sit up further, but Ron gently pushed her back down on the bed with his strong arms. "Relax. You're safe."

Hermione was still gasping and Ron dabbed his hand on her cheeks, which were completely flushed, and her forehead.

"Shh," He said, trying to soothe her.

His hand was still on her chest and he could feel her heart beating rapidly. Ron was no expert on what to do or say when someone had nightmares. His little Rosie used to have them a lot when she was younger, but Hermione had always taken care of that. Once she was out of town, though, and Ron was left to awkwardly handle the situation. He recalled Ginny having them during their years at Hogwarts. Ron tried to offer comforting words, but it never worked. Now, as if to punish him further, his wife was having them too.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked. Hermione's chest moved up and down, catching a normal rhythm again. She put a hand on her head.

"It was nothing," She said, turning over to face the wall. She didn't want to tell him she'd been drowning and he didn't do a thing to help (at least she thought it'd been Ron), and she was too flustered to think of a lie. "It was only a dream."

"That was one hell of a dream," Ron said, lying back down, but still keeping his eyes on Hermione. "You probably just woke the whole bloody neighborhood."

Hermione ignored him and willed herself to go back to sleep. Ron sighed, and tried to do the same.

* * *

Ginny shifted the house phone from one hand to the other. She'd been sitting up in bed for the past twenty minutes, resting her back against the headboard. The sun was trying to fight its way into their room. It gave off small, but still powerful, streaks of light across the bedroom floor. Next to her, Harry was still sleeping soundly, but she could hear the voices of Lily and Rose playing downstairs.

Ginny wanted to talk to Hermione again to see if she was alright. She left so suddenly last night, and she still seemed a bit upset. Harry was right. Ginny couldn't be mad at her best friend for keeping secrets. Who cares if they've told each other everything over the years? Ginny sighed, feeling herself getting angry again, and she set the phone back on the charger that was on the nightstand next to her and Harry's bed. She opened the drawer and reached for a ponytail holder, putting her long red hair up in a messy bun.

Then the alarm clock on the nightstand next to Harry started beeping, making Ginny jump a little. She looked at the watch on her arm: 7:30. Harry wordlessly stuck his arm out from under the covers and hit the small clock, and the loud beeping subsided. He yawned and rolled over to face Ginny.

"Morning, love," Harry said to her. Ginny smiled and leaned down to kiss him. The strand of red hair that was hanging out of her bun grazed Harry's cheek.

"Goodmorning," She said.

Harry stretched and reluctantly got up from the bed.

"Why'd you set the alarm? You have to work today?" Ginny asked.

"Unfortunately," Harry replied, heading to the closet.

"On Saturday?" She asked incredulously. Harry nodded.

"Harry," Ginny said, removing the covers and getting out of bed. Her nightgown was a nice peach color, and Harry had told her it complemented her eyes. Or maybe he just said that because it was a bit on the short side.

"We're supposed to be going to Diagon Alley today with the kdis. Does 'back to school shopping' ring any bells?"

Harry groaned and rested his head against the closet door. "Aw, Gin, I'm sorry. I completely-"

"Forgot," Ginny finished for him. Harry looked at her with sad eyes and nodded. Ginny sighed. She did not want to argue about this with Harry. Since Hermione had told them about her and Ron's troubles, Ginny had been thinking about how her and Harry's conversations would go from now on. Would every one of their small disagreements seem like they were fighting with each other? She shook the thought from her mind and went over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nevermind. You go into work. The kids and I will wait for you to get back, and we'll all go to Diagon Alley together. Rose and Hugo too." Ginny said, looking up at Harry.

Harry smiled and slid his arms around Ginny's waist. "You know...I could be a little late," Harry replied slyly raising his eyebrows and looking at Ginny.

"Oh really?" Ginny laughed.

Harry closed the closet door with his foot and kissed Ginny.

"Really," He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! You all are awesome! I'm going out of town tomorrow, so I will try to put one more chapter up before I leave, but if I don't there will be one up hopefully this weeked!_

Rose and Hugo sat patiently in the living room waiting for their mum to come pick them up. Lily and Albus were sitting in there with them. Over the weekend Lily taught Rose a hand game she'd learn in her muggle elementary school. The girls had been singing and clapping hands all weekend.

Ginny had opened up the window earlier that morning after Harry left for work (again) to let more of the warm sunlight into the living room, but now it was gloomy and pouring rain outside. Ginny tried to reach Hermione before she left her home to let her know it was raining by her and Harry's house. She didn't want her to leave Rose and Hugo's jackets behind.

Ginny walked back into the living room with the phone in her hand. She walked over to the window and folded her arms, looking up and down the street.

"Did you reach mum, Auntie Ginny?" Rose asked curiously, looking up. Her brown bushy hair was in a neat and tight ponytail nowl; it took Ginny half the morning to tame it, let alone get a brush through it. She absently wondered how Hermione managed Rose's hair everyday.

Ginny sighed. "No, not yet, Rosie." She answered her niece truthfully, still looking at the window.

"That's good." Rose mumbled.

Ginny turned around and gave Rose a puzzled look. She was about to ask Rose what she meant, but she was interrupted by Albus.

"Mum, can me and Hugo go back upstairs and play games? Aunt Hermione is taking forever." Albus said. Hugo shook his head in agreement.

"Umm…sure, go ahead." Ginny said.

"Me and Rose too, mum?" Lily asked.

Ginny nodded. "But I want to talk to Rosie first, okay? You all go upstairs."

Hugo, Albus, and Lily shot up off the floor and raced each other to, and up, the stairs. Ginny shook her head. She and Harry have told the kids numerous times not to run!

When her cousins and brother were gone, Rose crossed her legs and looked up at Ginny.

"Can I go play too, Aunt Ginny?"

"In a second. I just wanted to ask you something," Ginny said. She made her way to where Rose sat on the floor and sat down next to her.

Ginny put the phone down next to them, and she looked at her niece. "What did you mean by that last comment, sweetie?" Ginny said gently.

Rose's eyes went wide. Then she looked at the floor.

"You heard that?" She asked, beginning to play with her shoe strings.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah," she said quietly. "You don't want your mum to come pick you and Hugo up?"

Rose sat motionless, and then slowly she shook her head no. Feeling uncomfortable by the confrontation, Rose pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Do you mind me asking why?" Ginny tried.

Silence. Then, slowly, Rose said. "I don't want to go home."

Ginny hoped the look of shock on her face didn't match how she was feeling inside. That was completely unexpected. For a second, Ginny was at a lost for words. Thankfully, Rose continued so Ginny didn't have to.

"Mum and daddy fight," Rose said. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She looked like a smaller version of Hermione when her shoulders were shaking.

Ginny thought it was bad enough when she saw her own children hurt, but now the same feelings were starting to surface now that she was seeing Rose start to cry. "Will they leave each other when I start Hogwarts?"

Although Ginny was taken aback by her niece's observations regarding her parents, she scooted over and put her hand on Rose's shoulder. "Rosie, sometimes grown ups...well, they disagree," She started, not knowing where she was trying to take this conversation. "But, your mum and dad don't want you going into your first year, or any year for that matter, worrying about them. They'll be just fine."

"Do you promise?" Rose said sadly.

How could Ginny promise something like that? The only thing any of them could do was hope. And at least Hugo would be at home one more year. And maybe he'd be the glue for Ron and Hermione while Rose was at school. Ginny opened her mouth, but couldn't form the words her Rose wanted to hear. Then James shouted down the steps.

"Rose! You're forgetting your robes!"

Ginny leaned back and saw her son at the top of the stairs shaking three small sized robes in his hand.

Yesterday, Ginny and Harry took all the kids to Diagon Alley. James, Albus, and now, Lily, needed their school items for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. Since Rose was starting Hogwarts too this year, Harry bought her a few pair of robes. The rest he left up to Ron and Hermione. School shopping for the first time with Rose would be exciting for their family.

"Can you bring them down here and put them on the couch, James?" Ginny asked. James groaned and stomped down the stairs. He draped Rose's robes across the arm of the couch and stomped back up the stairs.

"And Lil is waiting for you to come back up here, Rose" James shouted once he got back up the stairs.

"Stop shouting, James!" Ginny yelled. "And don't stomp up those stairs again mister!" Rose giggled. James was more like a brother to Rose. And she and Lily always like to see him get into trouble.

"Why don't you go up stairs," Ginny suggested. "Your mum will be here soon." Rose stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Rosie? I don't want you worrying about this, okay?" Ginny said.

Rose turned around and smiled. "Okay," She said. And then, much to Ginny's dismay, Rose ran up the steps too.

An hour later, the doorbell rang.

"Rosie! Hugo! Your mum is here!" Ginny said walking to the door.

Ginny heard them shuffling across the floor upstairs. They were probably cleaning up the mess they'd made in the past 60 minutes. Ginny opened the door and paused.

"Well I wasn't expecting you," Ginny said.

"I can't come pick up my children?"

"That's not what I meant, Ron. I just thought Hermione-" Ginny sighed. This would go nowhere. "Nevermind." Then Ginny noticed two small jackets in his hand. "Oh, good you brought them," She gestured to the jackets. "I was trying to get in touch with Hermione. I didn't know if you all knew it was raining out here."

"I watch the weather channel sometimes." Ron closed his umbrella and stepped inside. He moved to the couch and sat in the same spot Hermione sat in two nights ago when she was crying. Ron noticed the robes on the arm of the couch.

"Nice robes." He said. Ginny closed the door and stepped back into the living room. "They're Rose's. Harry bought them yesterday at Diagon Alley for her." Ginny said.

Ron nodded. "Tell him I said thanks."

"I will." Ginny said. Both of them were quiet for a minute as Ginny took in her big brother's appearance. He looked almost as tired as Hermione had on Friday. His red hair was all over his head too.

"Ron," Ginny started. "I know whatever you and Hermione do is none of my business, but-"

Ginny glared at her. "You're right, Ginny, it is none of your business," Ron said.

Ginny folded her arms. "When my ten year old niece doesn't want to go home because of tension between you and Hermione, or doesn't want to start her first year at Hogwarts because she's afraid her parents are going to separate while she's in school, then I think it is my business." Ginny said.

Ron looked up at his sister, and Ginny nodded. "Yes, those are her words, not mine."

"Look, Ginny. Hermione and I are fine, okay?"

"Obviously you aren't when Rose says things like that. And I'm pretty sure if she notices, Hugo does too." Ginny replied.

Ginny and Ron turned to the stairs. Rose and Hugo were leading Harry and Ginny's trio of kids down the stairs.

"Dad!" Hugo and Rose shouted together.

"Hey, Uncle Ron," James said, following behind Lily. Albus and Lily gave Ron a hug and then did the same to Rose and Hugo.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Hugo said to his dad.  
Ron smiled at his son and ruffled his red hair. "Mum is running errands. I thought I'd surprise you two!" Ron turned to his daughter. "Hey, Rosie," He said, scooping her up and kissing her.

When he put her back down, Rose walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug. "Bye, Auntie Ginny," She said. Ginny kissed the top of her head.

"Bye, sweetie." Ginny said.

Ron handed Hugo and Rose their jackets. The kids ran to the car, already fighting for the front seat. Ron turned to Ginny.

"I'll call you later," He hugged Ginny and left.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

Author's Note

Thank you SO much for the reviews everyone!! I'm am so amazed at how much you all like my story. I assure you I am hard at work at the next couple of chapters! (I just got back into town a couple nights ago!)

And to GoddessofLight92 thank you for your helpful reviews! I am trying to incorporate your suggestions and critique into the new chapters. Thanks, and I really appreciate them!

The next chapters will be up shortly!! I apologize for the wait!

~firegrl08


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I am trying to move the story along as quickly as possible, and I debated whether I should even put this one up because of the length, but I felt like I needed to get this one out here so the story can proceed without confusion. The next one will be twice as long, though, so don't worry about that, and I it'll be set a few months later with Rose already at Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoy!_

Half an hour later, and after the bumpiest ride, Ron pulled up in the driveway of their home. It was still pouring rain outside, and Rose and Hugo were bundled up in their jackets in the backseat. They'd been silent pretty much the whole ride home except for the occasional brother-sister bickering they normally did. Hugo kept putting his finger an inch away from Rose's cheek and she swatted it away every time with utter irritation. Finally she put her hood over her head to block out her peripheral vision of Hugo and his immature antics.

Before Ron could come to a complete stop, Hugo jumped out of the car and ran up the front steps to the door.

"Hugo!" Ron yelled, rolling the window down and calling after his son.

Rose rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "He's completely immature, daddy!"

Ron just shook his head staring after Hugo.

Ron had his foot on the brake, and he looked down at the different gears on the car. He paused for a second. He'd always been a bit hesitant when it came to cars, not completely used to operating a muggle contraption like this. It's not that he _didn't _know. It just took him a bit longer to finally figure it out.

"It's the 'P', daddy," Rose offered, undoing her seatbelt and getting out too. Embarrased, Ron put the car into "park" and turned it off.

Hugo burst through the front door and immediately began calling for Hermione. "Mum!" He shouted running into the kitchen.

He looked around and headed back into the living room just as Ron and his sister were coming through the door. "Mum!" He shouted again. Rose ignored her brother's loud shouts and hung up jacket in the closet. Ron closed his umbrella, making sure to hold Rose's robes away from the water that dripped off of it, and did the same. Then they heard Hermione answer from upstairs.

"I'm up here, Hugo!" Hermione called. She sounded tired, like she'd just woken up. Hugo smiled and headed for the stairs. Between Hugo and Rose, Hugo was definitely closer to Hermione. Rose, on the other hand, was closer to Ron. Of course Hermione loved both her children unconditionally, but she wished she had the relationship with Rose that she had with Hugo.

Ron put his hand on his daughter's shoulder and handed her her robes.

"Why don't you go put these in your room?" Ron suggested. "Put them on top of your suitcase."

Rose nodded and headed for the stairs as well. Ron followed behind her and went to his and Hermione's room, smiling to himself.

Ron walked into his room and saw Hugo talking to Hermione. He was telling her about his weekend at Harry's and Ginny's. Hermione nodded with interest and continued asking him questions. They both looked up when they noticed Ron.

"Hi, Ron," Hermione said. "It sounds like Hugo had a great weekend."

Hugo nodded eagerly.

"Maybe they should spend every weekend over there." Ron joked. He walked over and kissed Hermione.

" Eww," Hugo said frowning and looking away. Hermione was about to ask him what that was for when they heard screaming.

When Rose opened the door to her room she gasped. Not only had her mother cleaned up the messy room Rose left behind on Friday, but over on her desk that sat in front of the window, there were a stack of books, parchment and new quills. And when Rose saw what was sitting on top of her new school books, she screamed.

Down the hall, Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. Ron began to laugh. "I assume you got it then?" Ron asked his wife.

Hugo ran out of his parent's room to see what Rose was screaming about.

"Yep," Hermione said beginning to laugh too. She and Ron left their room and walked down to Rose's.

Hugo was standing in the doorway of his sister's room with his mouth open. Rose was jumping up and down in the middle of her room smiling and screaming. Ron and Hermione slid past Hugo and into the room.

"Thank you mum! Thank you daddy!" Rose yelled, still jumping. Her face was beginning to flush from all the jumping.

Hermione laughed and went to calm her daughter down a bit.

"Thank your mum, Rosie. I had nothing to do with this," Ron said shaking his head. "I wanted to get you a rat."

"You're quite welcome, darling," Hermione said kissing Rose's head.

Hugo finally closed his mouth and came into the room. "I don't believe it," Hugo said. "Rose leaves her room a mess all the time and you buy her an owl. Her _snores_ are louder than the thunder and she gets a bloody owl!?"

"Hey, watch your mouth, young man." Hermione said turning to Hugo.

"Sorry, mum." He said folding his arms.

Rose stuck her tongue out at Hugo from behind Hermione's back. She was still trying to process all of this. She was preparing herself to get a useless rat as her pet, but an owl? It was almost better than Christmas. She was all set for school now! Rose looked over the contents of school items on her desk again. She noticed something was missing and turned to her parents

"Hey, mum, dad?" Rose asked. "Where is my wand?"

Ron went over and sat on Rose's bed. "Well, obviously we couldn't get that. We don't choose wands, Rosie. They choose us. Mum and I will take you back this week."

Rose gave a happy cheer and started bouncing up and down again. Hugo walked over the beautiful gray owl that was sitting in the cage. He poked his fingers through the bars and stroked its wing. The bird closed its eyes and made a small hooting noise.

"What are you going to name him?" Hugo asked Rose.

"'Her'," Hermione corrected her son. Then she looked at Rose, waiting for a response.

Rose put her finger to her chin like she was thinking extremely hard about this. "Alice?" She suggested. Hugo frowned.

"What kind of name is that for an owl?" He asked. Rose narrowed her eyes at her little brother. Hermione laughed and ruffled Hugo's hair. Then she looked at Rose. "I think that's perfect, Rosie." From the cage, Alice agreed with a loud hoot.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why hasn't she written to us? Ron and I got her that owl for a reason, and she doesn't even write." Hermione folded her arms.

Ginny had her chin resting in her hand and she twirled her finger inches above her teacup, stirring the tea.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked, finally looking up.

"Have you even heard a word I've said?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I really am listening. I guess my mind is drifting." Ginny said. Hermione eyed her suspiciously. "Don't worry, though,. Rose will write," She said reassuringly, sipping her tea, which was cool now.

Hermione absently ran a hand through her hair. "It's been almost three months. She has made no contact whatsoever. I've written to her twice. Ron has written to her. If she doesn't respond soon, I'm going to apparate in there!"

Ginny snorted into her tea and looked up at Hermione. "One, you know that Hogwarts is protected from things like that, and two, relax! Rose will write to you, and she will be coming home for Christmas. I'm sure she's busy with her classes and making new friends."Ginny said. "And Lily barely writes to Harry and me," She added as an afterthought.

Hermione glared at Ginny, as if that was supposed to make her feel better.

"Why don't we talk about what's really bothering you." Ginny said.

Hermione shifted in her seat. "What are you talking about? There's nothing bothering me. The fact that Rose is not writing back is bothering me!"

Ginny gave her best friend a skeptical look, knowing that wasn't the complete truth. For the last two and a half months Hermione hadn't said much to Ginny about her and Ron. Most of their lunch conversations revolved around Rose and Lily's first year at Hogwarts. The two women would sometimes spend their afternoons in Diagon Alley buying small treats to send to their daughters. (Ginny was sending items to James and Albus too, though.) The subject of Ron and Hermione's marriage just stopped coming up. Ginny wondered if it was because they were actually improving, but she couldn't be sure. Harry told her to keep prying, but what else could she do. Ginny didn't want to see either of them get hurt in the end.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, trying to find the right words to say.

Ginny stopped sipping her tea. "When are you going to get this through your thick head, Hermione?" Ginny asked seriously, but gently. "I'm here for you. Why don't you just talk to me?"

Hermione shrugged and averted her eyes, focusing on the kitchen table they were sitting at. Ginny waited patiently for Hermione to talk. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Things are really...weird right now."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, urging Hermione to continue.

"He's been really affectionate?" Hermione said, frowning. "I guess you could say that."

"That's a bad thing? How is that weird?" Ginny held her hands up.

Hermione shook her head, "It...it just is. One day we're getting along just fine. He'll come home and we'll...you know..." Hermione said, motioning with her hands.

Ginny smirked. "Yes, I know."

"And then, we're fighting again the next day!

Ginny smile disappeared and then she looked fearful. "You don't think Ron is..."

Hermione shook her head, refusing to even entertain that notion. "No, there's no one else. I'm sure of that."

"Okay, good. I would have killed him." Ginny said.

"I would have done it first." Hermione said. The both laughed. Then Hermione glanced at the clock. "I guess I should pick Hugo up from school," She said getting up.

Ginny nodded and she got up to pour her tea out in the sink. "One more year in that muggle school!" Ginny called over her shoulder.

"Yup!" Hermione said, heading out the door.

* * *

Ron was already at home when Hermione and Hugo walked into the house. He was reclining on the sofa reading a Daily Prophet when the two entered. Hugo handed Hermione his jacket to hang up, and Hermione was too tired to tell him he was old enough to do it himself. Hugo ran to the sofa and plopped down next to Ron.

"Hey, buddy," Ron said, kissing the top of his head. Although Hugo excelled in Reading in his muggle school, he never liked to read the magical newspaper with Ron. He was only fascinated by the moving pictures.

"Wicked," He said, pointing to a picture that Hermione could not see. Ron laughed at Hugo's choice of words.

Hermione was watching Ron closely, trying to survey his mood from the door as she was hanging up hers and Hugo's jackets. He was smiling and laughing. That was always a good sign. She decided she would try to keep the mood light tonight, so they would both stay in good spirits. She wasn't impartial to Ron's long days at the ministry. Working those long hours made him cranky sometimes, but Hermione couldn't handle his mood swings either. It was too weird for him to be kissing her one day, and arguing with her for the next _few _days. Hermione decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She knew she could be a lot to handle sometimes too.

She moved more into the living room, smoothing her hands over her jeans.

"Hugo, why don't you go get washed for dinner?" Hermione suggested. Hugo reluctantly agreed and hopped off of the couch, heading for the steps.

Hermione sat in Hugo's place next to Ron and leaned her head back on the sofa. A beat later, Ron got up too. "I should freshen up as well." He said, disappearing from Hermione's sight.

Hermione sighed loudly. "I guess I'll start dinner," She said to no one in particular.

"Could you pass the salt, Ron?" Hermione asked.

It'd been quiet at the dinner table until now. Hugo swung his feet under the table as he ate, accidentally kicking Hermione every once in a while, and Ron had his nose buried in the Daily Prophet from earlier.

Ron glanced up at the sound of his wife's voice. Then he gestured to the middle of the table. "It's right there," He said.

Hermione glared at him. "I now it is. Can you get it?" She asked him through clenched teeth.

Ron rolled his eyes and reached to the middle of the table to pick up the salt and hand it to Hermione.

"Thank you," she said calmly.

"Has Rose sent Alice yet?" Ron asked changing the subject completely.

"You can't be that thick to think I wouldn't tell you our daughter has finally sent an owl."

"Look, Hermione, I don't need your smart comments."

"Maybe you shouldn't ask thick questions then."

Hugo looked from Ron to Hermione and back again. Wherever their conversation was going, he knew it couldn't be good. "Hugo, go to your room, dear," Hermione said, still staring at Ron.

Hugo was about to move when Ron stopped him. "You don't need to leave, Hugo, finish eating." The young Weasley boy sat in his chair, not sure if he should stay or go. His mind told him to get up and leave. If looks could kill, Ron would have been dead under Hermione's gaze."

"Did you just contradict me?" She asked Ron in disbelief.

Ron dropped his fork. "He doesn't need to leave, Hermione. You are trying to make this into something it's not!" He shouted.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not making this into anything!" She yelled.

Without being noticed, Hugo slipped out of his chair and creeped up the stairs to his bedroom, which was right next to Rose's. He looked at his sister's closed bedroom door for a second before pushing his way into his own room. From downstairs, Hugo could hear the shouts of his parents. He closed his bedroom door to muffle their arguing and walked over to his desk by the window. Everyday he waited patiently for Rose to send her owl. He had so much to share with his sister. If she was here, though, he would have never admitted that he missed her and longed for her company. He took out a piece of parchment from his desk drawer and began a letter to Rose; a letter that wouldn't get delivered until Alice arrived to take it back to Hogwarts.

_Rose, I know you're probably busy, and I hope you are having fun at Hogwarts. I wish I was there too. I don't like hearing mum and dad fight. I hope you send Alice soon so you can get my letters that I've been writing to you since you've left. I can't really say the house has been quiet since you have been gone. I miss you. Please write soon._

_Hugo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews!! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It's been the most fun to write so far! I think it's pretty intense. Oh! One of my reviewers mentioned that Lily and Rose are not in the same year at Hogwarts. Yes, I know this, but remember this is A/U everyone! I thought my story would work best if I made them the same age! And as for Rose coming home for Thanksgiving, that was my mistake, and I changed it to Christmas! I hope you all continue to read and review :)_

Hermione didn't stir when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. It was almost noon and yet she was still in the bed in the clothes she had on last night. Her back was to the door, and she didn't even bother pulling the curtains back to allow the sunlight to flood the room. Although most of her thoughts were all over the place, Hermione was well aware that she hadn't made any attempt to cook breakfast for Hugo and that her phone had been ringing by her bedside all morning. She couldn't bring herself to move, though.

She pulled her quilt closer to her and pulled another tissue from the box on her nightstand. Hermione pulled her knees closer to her chest and dabbed at her puffy, red eyes. The knocking continued. It was soft, but still very insistent. Hermione cleared her throat before she responded.

"Yes, Hugo?" Hermione said. She didn't do that great of a job masking her emotions. Her voice gave if away instantly. Hermione sniffed and cleared her throat once more, with more force this time. She wiped her eyes and pushed away loose strands of her curly hair, ignoring the wetness on the ends that were caused by her tears throughout the night. Then, despite everything in her that told her to remain lying down, Hermione sat up and turned to look at Hugo, who was peeking through the half opened door.

"What is it, darling?" Hermione asked, trying to sound cheerful.

Hugo stepped into the dimly lit bedroom with a stack of mail in his hand, and he looked around. Clothes were strewn about the room, and the wardrobe was half open. It looked like someone left in a hurry.

"I can't find dad," Hugo said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione motioned for her son to come sit next to her. Hugo put the mail on the bed and jumped up next to Hermione.

"Why is it so dark in here, mum?"

Hermione sighed. "Mummy's got a headache," Hermione replied, not completely lying.

"Oh," was all Hugo said. "Well, is dad coming back soon?" Hugo looked so hopeful it almost broke Hermione's heart.

Hermione pulled Hugo into her chest so he wouldn't see her tears fall. She sobbed silently behind him.

"He'll be back," Hermione said, praying she was right. "Don't worry."

* * *

Hugo walked back into his room and closed the door behind him. Something was definitely wrong, he figured. He shrugged it off and walked over to his bed where he'd left his letter. Before Hugo went into his parents' room, he'd dropped the letter from Rose onto his bed. He was so excited his sister had finally written him back, and relieved too. He knew she was alright now. He immediately took the letter to his bedroom, not wanting his parents to know about it. He wanted to be the first to read his sister's news from Hogwarts. Then, once he finally made it to his room, he felt silly for sneaking it. It was addressed to him anyway.

Hugo sat on his bed, leaning his head against his head board. The envelope was smaller than most Hugo had ever seen. His hands shook with anticipation as he fumbled with the envelope, but, finally, he got it open. Rose's cursive was a bit challenging to read. It was so big and clumpy that Hugo felt like he was five years old again, trying to sound out the words in her letter.

_Dearest Hugo, _

_Hogwarts is simply amazing. Lily and I both made Gryffindor! I hope you weren't thinking anything differently. James tried to put on a face and claim he wasn't thrilled, but we saw right past that! I miss you terribly, Hugo! I hope you are not letting Mum and Dad get to you with their bickering. I''ll be home for Christmas so hang in there. Sometimes James brings Lily and me sweets from Honeydukes. I'll be sure to save you some._

_All my love,_

_Rose_

Hugo hugged the letter close to his chest for a moment. Then he got up and slid it under his mattress.

* * *

Hermione jumped when she heard the loud _pop_ from behind her. When she turned around, Harry was standing there in a sweatshirt and jeans. His dark hair was as unruly as ever.

"Why is it so dark in here?" He asked, looking around the dim bedroom.

Hermione ignored him and flung her arms around Harry's neck.

"Oh, thank you so much for coming." Hermione said.

Harry wanted to ask Hermione so many questions, but the one that surfaced to his mind the quickest was, "What the hell is going on, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll tell you later. I promise. But I need to ask you a favor."

Harry looked questioningly at her, although she couldn't really see it in the dark.

"Tell me where Ron went." Hermione said.

Harry let out a small laugh as if to say 'yeah right', and Hermione frowned.

"Harry, please," She begged on the verge of tears again. "We got into this fight after dinner last night. It was blown way out of proportion, and he took off. I _know _Ron told you where he was going. Just...please?" She said.

Harry sighed.

* * *

The head rush was always the worst part. Hermione already had a headache, and the rush she got from apparating made her feel like hurling. Even though it was sunny, the cold November air blew fiercely. Hermione ignored this as she took in her desperate times call for desperate measures, Hermione knew better than to apparate into a muggle town in broad daylight. Luckily, though, no one was around. In front of her was a run down Bed and Breakfast. It looked like it hadn't gotten a single customer in the last decade. The building was completely run down, and the small sign out front was missing a few letters.

Hermione couldn't believe her surroundings. It was like a ghost town. The only thing missing was the tumbleweed. She sighed and quickly combed her fingers through her hair, trying to look somewhat decent and regain a bit of composure. Then she headed for the front steps, telling herself to stay calm and not to cry.

The foyer smelled like urine....maybe worse if that were even possible. The wallpaper was peeling and looked like it was from about sixty years ago, and Hermione was almost certain she saw rats scatter as she opened the door.

There was a man sleep at the front desk, and as Hermione made her way over, she did her best not to bump against anything. The man's snores got louder and Hermione decided it was best not to wake him up. What would she even say to him? I apparated here looking for my husband? No. Instead, she glanced at the key rack behind to guy's head. The only peg that was missing a key was room #3.

The first thing Hermione saw when she opened the door were whiskey bottles all over the room. The second thing she saw knocked all the breath out of her. There was a package of protectors at the foot of the bed, along with Ron's shirt and jeans. Ron's sleeping form was sprawled across the bed. Hermione grabbed his shirt and whacked Ron with it as hard as she could.

It took a minute for the room and what was happening to come into focus for Ron, but when it did, he jumped up.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" He yelled.

Hermione folded her arms and didn't bother to hide her tears. "How could you!?" She shouted.

"Do what?! What are you even doing here?" He asked looking around the room.

Hermione all but laughed. "I was just about to ask you that same question." She said. Then she hit Ron again. "You leave in the middle of the night!" She whacked him harder. "You leave your son!"

she did it again, this time harder than the last. "And you come to this dump, fool around with whoever you want, and load up on whiskey!?"

Ron was trying to shield himself from the blows his shirt was delivering. There was already a welt beginning to show on his shoulder.

"Stop it, Hermione!" Ron yelled, trying to get the shirt out of her hand. Tears were spilling down her face faster. She didn't let up, though.

"Stop!" He said bit louder.

"Were you thinking I wouldn't find out about all of this? Or were you just hoping I wouldn't!?" Hermione shouted at him through all the tears. "I spent all night crying about us, regretting the things I said last night, and you're here, having the time of your life!"

Ron finally say his chance. He snatched the shirt out of Hermione's hand and grabbed her wrist.

"Listen to me! I didn't do anything!" He shouted, inches away from her face. Hermione could smell the whiskey on his breath. She slapped him hard across the face with her free hand. She tried to jerk her wrist out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip. "Not until you listen."

"I don't have to listen to you!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "If this is what it comes to after every fight we have...then I don't see us getting through this."

Hermione turned her head away from him. "Let me go, Ron," She said quietly.

Ron looked at her for a long moment and reluctantly, he let go of her. Hermione apparated out of the dingy room with a _pop_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone! OMG i know I'm, like, the worst author in the world for not updating in forever! Please forgive me, it's been crazy with all these proms and finals! Now, I'm preparing for graduation so bear with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will update again tomorrow (I'm almost finished with chapter 10). Again, forgive me, and I hope you read and review all the same! _

_firegrl08_

When Hermione apparated back into the house she could hear Harry and Hugo downstairs in the living room. She didn't bother letting Harry know she was back, though. Time to think was definitely in order. But her thoughts were jumbled, making it impossible for her to concentrate. The only thing Hermione wanted to do was scream in anger in the middle of the hallway, or slump down the wall and cry, but instead, she made her way to the bathroom.

Quietly, Hermione closed the door and made her way to the sink. She turned the water on and just let it run. Ron couldn't have possibly cheated on her. Sure, they had their differences, but she couldn't imagine her husband betraying her like that. But they have been growing apart lately...

"No," Hermione said to herself. "He wouldn't." But even as she splashed her face with the cold water a few times, she couldn't be 100% sure. And that's what scared her. Hermione didn't bother wiping her face afterward. She just stood leaning over the sink, staring at nothing. Never in her life had she felt like she was losing control like this. Her throat was so dry it hurt to swallow. She turned the water off on the sink and slid down the bathroom door. Even as she was sitting on the cold tile, tears still wouldn't fall.

The _pop _she heard from her and Ron's bedroom didn't even cause Hermione to open her eyes. She knew it was Ron coming to explain himself, but she couldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him. All of Hermione's emotions were clashing as she was sitting on the floor. She was feeling so many different things it was hard to sort any of them out.

Their bedroom was right next to the bathroom so it didn't take Ron long to notice the door was shut. Ron knocked on the door and Hermione didn't move. She just kept her back pressed against the door. After a couple more knocks, the door partially opened. _How could she have forgotten to lock the door? _

"Hermione, talk to me," Ron pleaded, not being able to fully see into the bathroom. Hermione pushed against the door trying to close it, but Ron was ten times stronger than she was. The door didn't move. Hermione wanted to scream at him, tell him to go away, but she was afraid her voice would falter.

"You know I can push this door open fully if I want to?"

Before he could prove himself right, Ron was interrupted by Hugo bounding up the stairs. He and Harry must have heard Ron talking up here. Ron quickly shut the bathroom door back. Then he heard a click from the other side.

"Dad!" Hugo cried. "You're back!" He all but knocked Ron over trying to give him a hug.

Hermione imagined Hugo looking around the hallway with a puzzled expression. "Well, now where's mum?" He questioned. "Can't you two just stay in one place?"

Ron laughed. "Mum's fine, buddy."

Hugo nodded. "Uncle Harry is here with me."

Just then Harry came up the last step and walked down t the hall toward the bathroom and Ron and Hugo.

"Hey, mate." Ron said, smiling for the first time in awhile. He gave Harry a hug and slapped him on the back. "It's been awhile.

"Hey, Ron. Everything alright?" Harry asked.

Ron stole a glance at Hugo and looked back at his best mate. "Uh...yeah," Ron replied finally. "Everything's good."

From the bathroom, Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry raised his eyebrow and gestured to the bathroom.

"About that..." Ron trailed off. "Is Ginny home?"

"Yeah, why?"

Ron gently pushed Hugo in Harry's direction. We have some floo powder in the kitchen. Farthest cabinet, top shelf. Send Hugo to your house."

Hugo looked from Harry to Ron.

"But I want to stay here!" He yelled.

Ron absently ran a hand through Hugo's red hair. "Sorry, buddy. But I need you to go to Uncle Harry's for awhile." Hugo folded his arms and marched down the steps. Harry gave Ron a questioning look as he followed his nephew.

A few moments later, Ron heard Harry downstairs repeating his address to Hugo. Once Hugo had it memorized he stepped in the fireplace and repeated it louder. Ron heard the flames engulf his son from all the way upstairs.

Harry came back upstairs put his hands in his pockets.

"Now. What's really going on?" He asked.

Ron threw his hands up. "She won't let me in, and she locked the door before you and Hugo came up here."

Harry pushed Ron out of the way and Ron gave him a dirty look. Harry knocked on the door.

'Not going to work," Ron said under his breath.

Harry ignored him. "Hermione, unlock the door. Please?" He added.

"Tell the red head with you to go away." Hermione said.

Ron's mouth dropped open. Now, he was nameless in her eyes. Harry turned on him. "What did you do?"Harry asked incredulously.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and shook his head furiously. "I-I didn't do anything."

The two men heard the bathroom door unlock, and Harry stood back as if a monster would fly out.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She walked up to Ron.

"You're a lie, Ronald Weasley!" She yelled at him poking him in the chest with her finger. "You're a lie and you know it! Do you want to know what he did?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry.

Before Harry could respond, Hermione continued. "He's a cheater, and apparently he drinks!"

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief, not willing to believe his friend could stoop so low.

Ron pushed Hermione's finger out of his face, and looked her dead in the eye.

"Hermione, I swear I didn't do that. I would _never _do that to you, no matter how much we argue!"

Hermione shook her head.

"Look, I'm not going to keep defending myself over this nonsense!" Ron shouted, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Ron, stop shouting," Harry interjected. Hermione looked like she wanted to hit Ron, and Harry stepped closer to the two of them.

"Then what were you doing in that room, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron was quiet for a moment.

"Look, mate, if you weren't doing anything, just tell her." Harry said.

Ron sighed and smoothed his hair back. "The room was in that state when I check in, Hermione, I swear it was. The protectors, the... well not the bottles, I admit those were mine, but the protectors were already there."

Hermione stared into Ron's eyes, searching for something, anything, that told that he was lying. Harry stood next to Hermione, with a look of confusion on his face.

"That's all you got?" Harry asked, hitting Ron on the shoulder. Ron rolled his eyes, and before Harry could say what else he was thinking, Hermione said the words for him.

"That's a likely story." She said, and she brushed past Harry and Ron and headed downstairs.

Hermione noticed the blinds had been drawn back after she sat down on the couch. She didn't have the energy to close them back, but it was annoying to have the sun shining in when she felt so down. It felt like the whole world could see into their house and see her pain.

Hermione didn't object when Harry came downstairs and sat next to her on the couch a few moments later. She kept her knees pressed to her chest and she head resting on top of them. Harry looked at his best friend. Hermione was always so strong, so full of energy and life, not to mention incredibly brilliant. But Harry wondered if just this once, she had made a big mistake. He wasn't used to seeing her so unhappy.

"Hermione?" Harry tried.

Hermione didn't say anything. She was lost in her own thoughts. She was fighting with herself on the inside. Everything in her heart told her Ron didn't do anything, but her mind wouldn't butt out.

"I know it's easy to believe the worst in him right now, Mione." Harry said. He began rubbing Hermione's back when he heard her small sobs that she was trying so desperately to keep under control. "But give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm positive Ron would never betray you like that."

Hermione finally looked up at Harry. "Everything in me is telling me that Ron didn't do that to me..." She put her head on Harry's shoulder. "I just want us to be the way we were, Harry."

Harry nodded, understanding completely.

"I want to be happy again," Hermione continued. "And I want for Rose to say more than three words to me."

Harry continued to nod.

"I don't know how we ended up like this honestly. It happened so quickly. One day we're arguing over little things, and everything just escalated."

"Married people lose their way, Hermione, even witches and wizards like you and Ron."

Hermione continued like she didn't even hear Harry. "And when we're trying to be cordial to each other, like for the kids' birthdays or for family gatherings it's so forced, and I know no one believes it."

"Do you still love him?" Harry asked, then thought that maybe it was a bit personal. He felt like he was prying.

Before Hermione could respond, Ron called from upstairs. "Hermione! Come here, quick!"

Hermione wiped her eyes and she and Harry ran for the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you so much for your reviews! I really enjoy your feedback! I hope you continue! and please don't hesitate to tell me what you like, or dislike! I like constructive criticism as well. _

Hermione was first to the stairs with Harry right behind her. As she ran the only thing she could think was that maybe Ron had hurt himself or something. She hoped that wasn't the case.

When they reached the top of the steps, Ron was leaning against the wall and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" She asked slightly out of breath.

Wordlessly, Ron pointed into Hugo's room. The expression on his face was one of disbelief. Hermione and Harry followed Ron's gaze directly onto the windowsill in Hugo's room. Atop the sill sat Alice. And she had a small envelope in her mouth.

"Alice!" Hermione cried, racing into her son's room. The owl hooted happily as Hermione approached her.

Hermione stuck her hand out, and Alice dropped the letter into her hand. Finally, after all these months, Rose had written to them. She almost cried when she saw Rose's name scrawled across the front of the envelope.

"Well, open it already, 'Mione," Ron said from behind her. Harry shushed him.

Hermione ignored him, and she smiled when she noticed the Gryffindor sticker that Rose had stuck to the back of the envelope to seal it.

She turned around to face Ron and Harry, a huge smile on her face. "She made Gryffindor," Hermione said, showing them the back of the letter.

"Brilliant!" Harry said excitedly, clapping Ron on the back.

"Yes, it is," Ron agreed, "But can we please open it already?"

"Yes, alright, Ronald." Hermione said exasperated by her husband's impatience. Hermione slid her finger under the sticker and popped the flap open. She pulled Rose's letter out and Ron and Hermione read it silently. Harry stood behind them, wondering if he should look on too, but this was their moment, and he decided against it.

Hermione finished reading it and angrily folded the letter back up. Ron sighed and took it back.

"I was finished," he said, opening the letter back up.

_Hugo,_

_I know you probably kept the last letter for yourself, but could you to let mum and dad know I will arrive next Thursday at noon? Platform 9 ¾, Hugo. I won't be making a dramatic entrance through the fireplace in case you were hoping for that. I cannot wait to tell you everything. _

_Love,_

_Rose_

"This is great!" Ron said folding the letter back up and looking from Harry to Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, like she didn't really believe it was great at all.

"What did she say?" Harry asked gesturing to the letter.

Hermione took it out of Ron's hands. "She said she'd be home next Thursday," Hermione replied.

"Then why do you look so upset?" Ron asked her. "This is a good thing."

"Harry, can you go get Hugo please?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and left the room. The could hear him rustling in the cabinets for the floo powder again.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Hermione yanked the letter open again. "Did you completely miss the first line of her letter?"

When Ron didn't say anything, Hermione continued. "_Hugo_ has been keeping Rose's letters from us."

"No," Ron asked, refusing to believe it. He glanced over the letter again. "He wouldn't do that."

Hermione half laughed. "Well apparently he would. Has he told you about any letters that he's gotten from Rose?"

Ron thought about it and shook his head. Hermione glanced around the room. Then she walked over to Hugo's desk and started opening up the drawers.

"Hey! What are you doing? You're just going to go through all of his things and invade his privacy?" Ron asked joining her at the desk.

Hermione stopped searching to look up at Ron.

"Ron? He's ten. He has no privacy to invade." She went back to searching. Ron sighed and sat down on Hugo's bed.

A few minutes passed. Hermione raided all of Hugo's drawers and even his toy chest in the corner. Then, they both heard Harry and Hugo's arrival downstairs. Hermione closed Hugo's wardrobe and went to lean against his bedroom door.

"Hugo, come up here please," She called downstairs and folded her arms. A few seconds later, Hugo appeared smiling, but it quickly disappeared when he saw his mother's expression. The ten year old walked cautiously into his bedroom only to find Ron sitting on his bed .

"Hi, mum and dad," He said grinning widely. "What's going on?"

Hermione walked over to his desk and picked up Rose's letter. Hugo's face dropped.

"Oh, you found that huh?" He asked sheepishly, staring at the floor.

Hermione put her hand on her hip. "No, we didn't _find _anything. Alice just brought this."

Hugo nodded, still looking at the ground.

"Where's the other letter she wrote to you?"Hugo was silent for a moment.

"Hugo Weasley, tell us now or-"

"Ok!" Hugo said holding his hands up. "Dad's sitting on it."

Ron looked puzzled for a minute and then it dawned on him to lift the mattress up. Before he could do it though, Harry called from downstairs.

"Hey Ron, come down here a moment!"

Hermione and Hugo watched Ron go, and Hermione went over to lift up the mattress instead. She spotted the crinkled up letter and picked it up.

"Is this it then?" She asked Hugo.

Hugo nodded again. Hermione shook her head. "Hugo, you _knew _that your father and I have been waiting to hear from your sister! And when she finally writes, you don't show us the letter?"

"I just received it this morning!" Hugo cried.

"Lower your tone, Hugo," Hermione warned her son. "You obviously could not have put much thought into showing us the letter if you were hiding it under your bed."

Hugo didn't reply. His mom had him there. Hermione glanced over the letter and tucked it in her pocket. She'd read it later.

"No desert tonight," Hermione said heading for the door.

"Whaaat?" Hugo whined.

"You heard me," Hermione said.

Hugo groaned loudly and flopped face first onto his bed. Hermione closed the door.

Hermione was on her way back to her and Ron's room when she heard Ron and Harry arguing downstairs.

"I don't care who this bloke is, Harry! Take this back."

"She's only trying to help. I think it's a good idea too." Harry replied calmly.

"Well, we don't need her help or your opinions. Tell Ginny to stay out of our business."

"Will you just give him a try, Ron?" Ginny and I love you and Hermione so much, and we just don't want to see you guys fall apart." There was silence for a minute, and Hermione heard Ron snatch something.

"Fine," Ron huffed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello my wonderful readers! I know this is a bit unusual, my back-to-back uploading, but I hope you enjoy it. I am aiming for about 4-5 more chapters, but you never know, it could be longer. However long it takes to tell the story, I'll keep writing! Enjoy this next chap.!_

Harry and Ginny were invited over for dinner after Harry brought Hugo back home, but they kindly declined. Ginny had started preparing something early for dinner, and rarely did the two of them take advantage of the house being completely empty.

Later that evening after dinner, Ron pulled out a delicious looking pie from the fridge and cut out three slices. Hugo could barely sit still in his seat. Pie was his favorite. He swung his legs back and forth underneath the table, and hoped his mom had forgotten what she said.

Ron set a slice in front of Hugo and one in front of Hermione. Then he turned around to the counter to close the rest of it back up. Hugo's eyes went wide with the pie in front of him, and he eagerly picked up his fork. Hermione cleared her throat and gave her son a pointed look.

Hugo's mouth tightened up, and he looked completely crushed. The young boy quickly wondered if he could play one parent against the other. If he started eating and his mom yelled at him, maybe his dad would take his side on the matter?

Hermione glared at Hugo, already knowing what he was thinking and daring him to try it. Hugo thought better of it. He sighed loudly, scooted his chair away from the table, and he stalked up the stairs, mumbling something under his breath.

Completely unaware of Hermione and Hugo's silent exchange and Hugo's exit, Ron finished putting the pie away. He turned back to the table, his pie in hand, to find his son's chair empty.

"Where did Hugo run off to so fast?" He asked looking around.

Hermione didn't respond. Instead, she put a small piece of the pie in her mouth. Then they both heard Hugo's door slam from upstairs. Hermione pointed her fork upward as if to say _"there's your answer."_

"What's the matter with him?"

"I told him no desert tonight," Hermione replied simply.

Ron set his pie on the table and sat down across from Hermione.

"Why'd you do that to him?"

Hermione sighed. "I didn't do _anything_ to him, Ron. Why are you questioning me about how I parent our son?" She asked, looking up at him.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Let me rephrase: What did _he_ do?"

Hermione went back to eating her pie. "He kept Rose's letter from us," She said as if it were obvious." When Ron raised his eyebrow, Hermione continued.

"Look, it's not like I put him on punishment or anything. This is just one night when he can't have what he wants."

Ron shrugged and dug his fork into his pie.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron said. Hermione looked like she didn't believe him, and then he added: "It just doesn't seem like a big deal, Hermione." Ron laughed. "He might have given the letter to us."

Hermione waved him and the whole situation off. "Fine, Ron. Go take Hugo the pie if you want. I don't care anymore." With a half eaten piece of pie left on her plate, she went the refrigerator and stuck it in there.

"Now where are you going?"

Hermione sat back down at the table and rested her head on her hand. "Are you going to tell me what Harry gave you earlier? Or do you prefer to keep me guessing?" She asked, changing the subject.

Ron's head shot up. "How-"

"Forget how I know," Hermione cut him off. "What was it?"

Ron sighed, and reached into his pocket. He pulled a card out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Hermione. "Eavesdropper," He accused.

Hermione smirked, and then she read over the card. "A marriage counselor?" She said finally.

Ron nodded, not looking up from his pie, which was almost gone. "But…we've tried one already," Hermione continued.

"But he wasn't a wizard," Ron said.

"What?"

"Yeah, look at the back of the card,"

Hermione flipped the card over and sure enough, there was an intricately drawn wand on the back.

"He works with muggles and witches and wizards," Ron said. Hermione slid the card back to him and folded her arms. "Ginny told Harry to give it to us."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She didn't know whether to be annoyed with Ginny or not. She obviously wanted to do all she could to help.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you obviously heard my conversation with Harry so I think you know what I think," Ron replied rather snarkily.

If Hermione had any conflicting thoughts before, his comment just made up her mind. "We're going," She said finally.

"Is that so?" Ron said. "You know, I just love how you can make decisions for the both of us."

"Well in that case," Hermione said, catching every bit of his sarcasm, "We'll go next Friday."

Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Hermione, we don't need my little sister handing out marriage counselor cards to us. I've already told Harry this. I'm pretty sure we can work things out without this…" He waved the card in the air. "Without this bloke telling us what to do. Or my sister and Harry for that matter!" Hermione just sat there.

"Come on, this doesn't bother you in the slightest? You can't tell me you don't think they should be minding their own business!" When she still didn't supply an answer to his rant, Ron yelled, "Say something, Hermione!"

Hermione stood up again and walked around the table to where Ron sat. She stroked his cheek and smiled sweetly at him. Her wonderful scent wafted around Ron's nose, and the strands of hair that were hanging from her ponytail tickled the side his neck.

"Goodnight," She said. Then she left the kitchen.

~*~*~ On Thursday, Ron, Hermione and Hugo made their way to King's Cross Station to pick up Rose. It was an interesting ride to say the least, considering Hermione let Ron drive. After all these years, he still could not get used to driving. It was so much easier to apparate and take advantage of the floo network. Who needed a car anyway? Their ride was filled with Ron mumbling things about the brakes, and the gear shifts. Hermione drove more than Ron did, but he insisted he'd do it today. Something about practice makes perfect.

"Dad! It's almost noon!" Hugo cried, looking at the clock tower across the river.

Hermione had to admit Ron was driving extremely slow. Even the elderly drivers were passing them up and throwing dirty looks their way.

"I'm well aware of what time it is, Hugo," Ron said irritably, tensing at the wheel.

"Rose's train gets in at noon!" Hugo sat up in between Ron and Hermione's seats.

Hermione turned around to look at her son.

"Hugo, sit back, darling. We'll be there soon."

Hugo pouted and fell back in his seat rather dramatically. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Ron, why don't you loosen your shoulders? Relax."

Ron sighed. He dropped his shoulders, but he was still driving the speed of a turtle. No, the turtle might go faster. Then Hermione glanced at the clock across the river too.

"Do you think you could drive a _little _faster?" Hermione urged. Hugo giggled from the back seat.

Ron gave her a stern look. "Look, does somebody else want to drive this thing?" He asked frowning.

~*~*~*~The Weasleys walked into the train station just as the clock struck 12. Hugo took off from his parents and ran straight for platform 9 and casually leaned against the brick wall.

"He's having way too much fun with this," Ron observed, watching his son slip through the wall.

Hermione agreed as she and Ron approached the wall. Ron stood back extended his arm.

"Ladies first," He said.

Hermione smiled in spite of herself and made sure no one was watching her. When she felt the coast was clear she discreetly slipped through the wall.

Ron joined his family on platform 9 ¾ just as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Watching the train come to a stop brought back many memories for him, and he could tell Hermione was feeling the same way just by the look on her face.

Up ahead, he spotted Harry and Ginny. Hugo had found them too and was standing right in front of them, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of his cousins and his sister.

Ginny had her arm looped through Harry's and she and Hugo were waving excitedly to Albus, who was practically hanging out of the window.

The doors opened up and immediately platform 9 ¾ was flooded with students rushing to their families. Ron walked up to Hermione and the two of them joined Harry and Ginny right in front of one of the open doors.

"Oh where is she?" Ginny asked looking around for Lily. Ron ignored his sister. She had no idea how much she was annyoing him just standing there.

Albus hopped off the train with a small duffle and ran straight over to Hugo. They performed some complicated handshake and burst out laughing.

"Well, hello to you too," Harry told his son jokingly, ruffling his hair.-

"Sorry, mum, dad," Albus grinned embracing his parents. James and Lily stepped off next. James had gotten taller since his departure only a few months ago. Ginny cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed the top of his forehead. She did the same with Lily, and then Harry swung his daughter onto his back.

"Come on, mum!" James said, backing away from Ginny just as a group of girls started giggling.

"Where's Rose?" Hugo asked before Ron and Hermione could.

"She's back there talking to Scorpious," Lily informed the family.

"What!" Ron cried. He was about to get on the train and look for her when his Rose emerged smiling. She looked so much like Hermione it was unbelievable. Her bushy brown hair hung down her back, and she had on a pink sweater and blue jeans.

Rose dropped her small bag and ran straight for Ron, who scooped her into his arms.

"Dad!" Rose cried. Ron repeatedly kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed his daughter. When he put her down she went to hug Hugo.

"I have so much to tell you!" She said excitedly.

"Did you bring snacks like you promised?"

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. Hugo was always thinking about food.

"Yes, I have some for us."

Then, finally, Rose turned back around to face Hermione, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hi, mum," She said running over with the biggest grin on her face. Despite the fact that she and Hermione were not very close, at that moment, Rose didn't want to be anywhere else but in her mother's arms.

"Can mum drive us back dad?" Hugo asked Ron, breaking the tender moment between Hermione and Rose. Still holding onto her daughter, Hermione laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello my readers. I'm not going to ask for forgiveness for this extremely late update. Circumstances have prevented me from writing, and I can only ask that you continue to read and review. You can expect about three more chapters for this story. They will be fairly long too. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and chapter 13 will be up soon. :)_

It snowed Friday morning. Children were already outside making snow angels and starting snowball fights, and parents were trying to keep their driveways clean and free of ice.

Hermione and Ron lay in bed, but only Hermione was awake. She lay next to her husband listening to his gentle snoring. Their curtains were pulled together, but they were still open enough for Hermione to see the snow falling. Outside looked so calm and peaceful compared to what was going on inside Hermione's mind. She dreaded getting up and facing the day. Today was the day she and Ron had counseling early in the afternoon.

Had their marriage really gotten so bad to the point they needed professional help? Hermione began to recall the last few years. She and Ron were always joking and laughing with each other. They'd occasionally make trips to Diagon Alley with Rose and Hugo for ice cream, and take small family trips when Ron's job at the Ministry permitted him time off. Life and marriage just seemed easier back then.

Hermione never loved anyone as much as she loved Ron, and the day he proposed, sheb felt like the luckiest woman alive. As she lay in bed now, though, she tried desperately to remember those feelings, but it was difficult because they were faint and almost non-existent. Hermione scooted her body away from Ron as much as possible in the bed. It was hard lying next to him when they were having so many issues. It was even harder when she couldn't be 100% sure he was faithful to her or not.

Hermione was a damn good witch, but this was one problem she could not fix with only a wave of her wand or a spell, and that was frustrating. A single tear slid down her face, but Hermione did not bother to wipe it away. She was so lost in her thoughts that when Hugo and Rose came running into the room, it nearly scared her half to death.

"Mum!" Hugo yelled breathlessly, startling Ron from his sleep. Ron sat straight up disoriented. His red hair was completely disheveled.

"What? What happened?" Ron asked sleepily, looking around.

Rose and Hugo gave their father a questionable look and snickered at his confusion. Then they turned back to Hermione.

"It's snowing, Mum!" Rose exclaimed happily. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail, and her pink candy cane pajamas (a gift from her grandmother last Christmas) were still too big on her, but Rose never looked more like her mother than she did in that moment.

Ron quickly glanced at the window, and when he saw his daughter was telling the truth he groaned.

"I know," Hermione smiled at her kids, and she patted the empty space on the bed next to her. Hugo ran around the bed and jumped into Hermione's arms. "Do we get hot cocoa?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a second. "We'll see," she replied.

Rose walked over to the window.

"See? Look." She said as she pulled back the curtains. Bright light flooded into the room. It seemed brighter than it really was because of the sun was reflecting off of the snow.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, pulling the covers over his head to shield his eyes from the light. Hugo giggled at his father's outburst, and Hermione hit Ron's leg.

"Language," She chastised.

"And it feels so good outside," Rose said. She opened the window, trying to prove her point. A cold burst of wind moved through the room. "The air is so crisp." She took a deep breath.

"Are you mad, Rose?" Hugo shuddered from the cold and joined Ron under the covers. Hermione frowned.

"Close the window, Rosie. It's freezing." All Hermione had on was a thin nightgown, and goose bumps appeared on her arms.

Rose sighed, but before she shut the window the laugher of the children outside seeped into the room.

Hugo sat back up and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Can we go outside, mum?" He asked.

Rose turned around hopefully and gave her mom the puppy dog pout.

"Nice try, Rose," Hermione laughed, and Rose stamped her foot.

"Go ahead," Hermione said finally.

Rose's face lit up, and she ran to Hermione and kissed her cheek. "Yes!" She said, running out of the room.

Hugo scrambled out of the bed and ran out of the room behind Rose, slamming the door behind him.

"And bundle up!" Hermione called, but it was useless.

It was silent in the room now, and the chill that came when Rose opened the window still lingered. Hermione shivered and snuggled back under the covers. Although Ron was buried under the covers as well, Hermione knew he was still awake. A few minutes later he spoke.

"Time?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. Everything he said these days was a command. She didn't even get a "good morning" anymore. Hermione sat up a bit to get a good look at the alarm clock on her bedside stand.

"It's almost eleven," she said sliding back down under the blankets.

Ron groaned and pulled the covers off of him. Although he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed, he got up and headed to their dresser. This time, Hermione sat up all the way.

"You're going to work?" She asked in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

Ron pulled out a pair of slacks and a shirt that wasn't wrinkled.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He asked as he continued to dress.

Hermione got out of bed as well and walked over to Ron.

"If you're doing what I think you are, you better reconsider that idea," Hermione said seriously.

"I better?" Ron laughed. "And what exactly do you think I'm doing, Hermione?"

Hermione folded her arms, but the look of death she was giving Ron did not go away.

"You're going to work and you're going to conveniently miss our appointment," She said simply.

Ron pretended to think about it. "That's not a bad idea," He said. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"But I'm not," Ron continued. "Believe it or not I actually have work to finish before the holidays."

Right. Christmas was in two days.

Ron straightened his tie, and Hermione shrugged.

"Fine," She said. "Our appointment is this afternoon at two and-"

"I know what time the appointment is, Hermione," Ron said, cutting her off.

"…and we still have to take Rose and Hugo to Harry's," Hermione continued like she had not been interrupted.

"Yeah, because that takes a lot of time," Ron replied sarcastically.

"It does when we don't have anymore floo powder."

Ron whipped around.

"We're out of powder?" He asked. When Hermione nodded he asked "Why?"

"I dunno, Ron," Hermione said in frustration of his trivial question. "Merlin forbid we ever use any. I just haven't bought anymore."

"Because you're _so_ busy?" Ron quipped.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I am actually!" She yelled. "What is your bloody excuse?"

When Ron didn't reply, Hermione said, "Exactly. You don't have one."

Ron went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"We can just apparate then," He said changing the subject.

Hermione shook her head. "We can't apparate with the kids, Ron. They'll get sick. _I _still get nauseous when I apparate."

Ron came out of the bathroom and sighed in frustration. "Fine, we'll drive. I need the practice anyway."

Hermione glanced out the window at the snow that was falling hard and fast.

"In the snow?" She asked skeptically.

"Damn it, Hermione! Do you have a better idea? Because you seem to enjoy shooting down all of mine!" Ron yelled.

"I can buy more floo powder," Hermione said calmly.

Ron half laughed. "From where? Diagon Alley? It's out of stock everywhere. But, hey, I'm sure you can go to one of those muggle stores and find in somewhere in aisle three."

"Ronald, drop the sarcasm," Hermione said dangerously.

"All I'm saying is that it's the most popular item around the holidays. You won't find it anywhere."

Hermione had to admit that he had a point. "Alright," she said quickly. "But since we're driving to our appointment we should leave here no later than one, okay?"

Ron didn't respond. Instead, he apparated out without so much as a goodbye. Hermione let out a scream of frustration and fell back onto the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's another chapter coming at you. There's a lot of drama and tension in this one, but it was so much fun to write. I hope you you enjoy. Remember to drop a review. They make me smile :)_

At 1:30 p.m. Ron apparated into the living room with a loud _pop_! He cursed his noisy entrance, though, when he heard Hermione starting down the stairs. She wore a gray sweatshirt and jeans along with snow boots. Her normally bushy hair was straight now and in a ponytail. Although she was in her thirties, Hermione looked like she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Ron had to admit his wife looked cute. The look on her face, however, was deadly.

Before Ron could open his mouth to explain why he was late, Hermione held up her hand.

"Just go change, Ronald, so we can leave," She said calmly... a little too calmly. Her tone was scarier this way than when she was actually expressing her anger. Hermione walked to the closet and pulled out her and kids' winter coats.

"Rose, Hugo, let's go!" Hermione called.

Ron headed for their room to change out of his slacks and shirt. He was almost knocked over by Rose and Hugo bounding down the stairs.

"Sorry, dad!" Hugo said as he bumped into Ron. Hugo jumped off of the fourth step and landed ungracefully on the floor, resulting in him falling. Hermione whipped around to look at the source of the loud thump.

"Hugo!" She said when she saw him on the floor. "I've told you more than once not to do that." "Sorry, mum," Hugo replied sadly.

"You're going to be sorry when you end up hurting yourself," Hermione held out their jackets and Hugo ran to take his.

"Be careuful, buddy," Ron said laughing. When he was upstairs he heard the front door close, and the chatter between Rose and Hugo became faint.

Ron really did not anticipate being late, as much as Hermione liked to believe that. He'd just gotten caught up at work, and now she was upset. Ron didn't care, though. Hermione had done things in the past to make him upset- things that she didn't even know he knew about. And now they were going to a marriage counselor to discuss their problems. Realistically, Ron did not know how much they would accomplish in one day, but he definitely did not want to be fighting with Hermione throughout the holidays, so it was best they went now and got _some_ things in the open.

One glance outside, though, was enough to discourage anyone from leaving the house. The weather was one step away from turning into a blizzard. Everything as far as Ron could see was covered in snow, and it was still falling. Ron threw on a Chudley Canons t-shirt and a pair of jeans. As soon as he closed the drawer he heard Hermione honking the car horn impatiently, signaling he needed to hurry up. Ron stole a glance at the clock on the bedside table: 1:45 p.m. Oh, yes, Hermione was going to kill him.

When Rose and Hugo were dropped off at Harry and Ginny's house, they practically jumped out of the car with only a quick wave goodbye. Hermione promised Ginny they would be back soon. Even when Ron and Hermione were alone, all that could be heard was the rumble of the car engine. The tension in the car was building up because of all the things that were not being said. Ron was driving extremely slowly because of the slippery roads and because it was difficult to see. They were already ten minutes late for their counseling and they were still about twenty minutes away.

Hermione sighed loudly, letting her irritation be known. Ron shot her a look.

"Give me a break, 'Mione. It's bad out here." He said. "Do you want to drive?"

"No, you're doing a great job," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"But let me guess. You can do better?"

It took everything in Hermione to keep her from saying "yes." But they weren't teenagers anymore, and she did not always need to prove her point, especially to Ron.

"Where's this place again?" Ron asked turning up the windshield wipers. He sat up straighter in the driver's seat and leaned closer to the steering wheel.

"You're going the right way," Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

Ron frowned. "Okay, but where-" He stopped and thought about it. "You know what? Nevermind."

Hermione shrugged. "I said you're going the right way," She snapped. "I'll pull out the address when we're closer."

Ron sighed. "I get it, okay? I understand you're upset, but things were hectic at work."

Hermione turned to him, a serious expression on her face. "Ronald, I honestly don't care why you were late. You keep proving to me that I can't rely on your promises or trust what you say." Hermione sat back in her seat and put her hand on the vent to make sure the heat was still coming out.

Ron shook his head in frustration and his face began to redden, but not because of embarrassment. Hermione was _really_ starting to make him mad. He sat back as well, putting space between himself and the steering wheel once again.

"You're the absolute last person who should be talking about trust, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione turned to look at Ron so quickly she nearly hurt her neck.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Ron didn't reply. He adjusted his hat and kept his eyes on the road. The snow fell harder outside and the windshield wipers struggled to keep up with the snow that was falling onto the car.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "What are you talking about?" Despite the anger in her voice from Ron not answering her, Hermione's voice faltered. Ron could tell her mind was racing, trying to figure out what he knew. He'd thrown her completely off guard.

"I think we're getting close," Ron said, changing the subject. Hermione reached in her pocket and pulled out the small white card.

"Turn right at the next street," She pointed ahead and tried willing her voice back to normal. She put the card in her pocket and absentmindedly ran her hand over her ponytail. Hermione only played with her hair when she was nervous.

Ron pulled the car into the empty parking lot at 2:35 and shut the car off. They both took a moment to take in their surroundings. The building was worn down. Graffiti was plastered on the front of the building. There were broken windows around the first floor and trash littered the ground. Inside was worse. As soon as they stepped in the door rodents scattered. Hermione screamed and made a move to go back to the car. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her along, walking right into a spider web.

"This place is disgusting," Ron said. "How can anyone run a business in here?" Ron headed for an old fashion elevator that was at the end of the dimly lit lobby. Hermione hesitated.

"What if we get trapped in there? That elevator is old, Ron, and no one is around to help us." She looked around. "Maybe we should just take the stairs?" Ron disregarded her concerns and pressed the button. Hermione threw her hands up and followed him inside. "If we get stuck in here and miss Christmas _you _are explaining it to Rose and Hugo."

They took the elevator to the fifth floor, and what Ron and Hermione found when they got to the door left the speechless- at least for a moment.

"He's gone?" Hermione asked incredulously, snatching the note off of the door. Ron took the note from her. "Gone for the holidays," He read aloud.

"This is a joke," Hermione began to pace. The building was extremely warm and she unzipped her coat. "Unbelievable," She continued.

Ron tried the doorknob. It did not budge. Hermione pushed past him and whipped her wand out of her inner coat pocket.

"No," Ron tried to take the wand from her. "Are you familiar with breaking and entering?"

Hermione ignored him. "Alohomora," she said, pointing her wand at the door. Nothing.

"Great," She said sliding her wand back in her inner coat pocket. She turned to Ron. "You did remember to book this appointment, right?" She asked accusingly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "For the hundredth time, yes." He said tiredly. Ron headed back to the elevator.

"You're just going to leave?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked around the empty hallway. "Do you have a better idea? Perhaps we can sit by his door and wait for him to return after Christmas?"

Hermione zipped up her coat back up and followed Ron to the elevator. Ron pushed the button.

"How do you take off when you know you have an appointment?" Hermione asked more to herself than to Ron. "Whenever we talk to this idiot, he's never going to hear the end of this."

"Yeah, and neither will Harry and Ginny," Ron added as the elevator doors closed.

It stopped snowing when Ron and Hermione came back outside. The two were quiet, but ten minutes later when the car was warm, Hermione took off her coat and tossed it in the back seat and turned to Ron.

"We did not drive all this way for nothing," Hermione started.

"You took your coat off to tell me that?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow.

"And maybe you were right," Hermione continued. "We don't need that man. Let's do this ourselves."

Ron actually laughed out loud.

"I'm serious, Ronald," she said. "Let's do it. Just lay all of our concerns and complaints on the table," Hermione smoothed her hands over an imaginary table. "You first."

Ron didn't reply and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who didn't even want counseling, so come on, let's talk to each other. We haven't had a civilized conversation in almost a year."

Ron sighed. "Fine," He said. "You snore."

"And you leave the toilet seat up," Hermione replied without missing a beat. "But that isn't anything serious. Let's be real."

Ron groaned and thought about it. "I think you go about disciplining Rose and Hugo the wrong way."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I do not!" She exclaimed. "Their punishments are fair, and if you don't like it, then why don't you do once in a while? I always discipline them, and they resent me for it. And then they come running to you, the best dad in the world, when I make them mad."

"Oh, come on, Hemione." Ron said trying to be reasonable.

"No, it's true," Hermione said. "Even before we left home! Hugo jumps off the stairs, nearly hurts himself, and you _laugh_ while I'm the one reminding him not to do that."

"Okay, moving on," Ron said, changing the subject.

"I feel you work too much."

Ron nodded, accepting her claim because he knew it was true.

"And it makes you uninvolved in what's going on with the kids."

"That is not true and you know it!" Ron disagreed. Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"You've missed all of Hugo's science fairs at school, and when he played football you only attended one match. One, Ronald! Out of about ten."

"Forgive me for working," Ron said bitterly.

"Don't apologize to me," Hermione said. "Hugo was the one crying, but that just proves my last point."

Although Ron and Hermione were making valid points, it was not helping them progress. It was so warm in the car now even Ron took off his coat. Hermione turned down the heat a little when he did this. They were twenty minutes away from Harry and Ginny's when Ron finally spoke.

"What happened this past January?" Ron asked calmly, breaking the silence.

Hermione turned to look at her husband. "What?" She asked, her face turning red. That was enough for Ron.

"Stop it, Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"But I don't!" Hermione yelled in frustration. "Just tell me."

Ron didn't know he'd stepped on the gas peddle more. He was too angry to realize it.

"Ron, slow down," Hermione said, glancing at the speedometer. Ron ignored her.

"This past January you boss gave you that promotion," Ron started.

Hermione's heart rate picked up speed. She thoroughly enjoyed her job at the Ministry. Her position in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was rewarding, and her boss noticed her hard work and dedication. It was only right that she be promoted…

"Despite the fact you only worked until 5, I ignored all the nights you came home late," Ron continued.

Hermione shook her head, recalling last January. "I was-"

"Working late," Ron finished for her. "Yeah, but that excuse got old pretty quickly don't you think? I guess it never occurred to you, or your boss for that matter, that I'd see the flowers and the chocolate delivered to _our_ house?"

"Ron, take your foot off the gas!" Hermione cried.

"So, do _not _talk to me about trust and being faithful, Hermione," Ron finished.

Hermione was crying now, tears of frustration and confusion. She shook her head furiously, silently denying Ron's accusations.

"Is that all you're going off of?" She cried. "I would never!" Tears were blurring her vision. "I- I swear to you nothing was going on between us."

"Sure it wasn't," Ron replied dryly.

"It wasn't!" Hermione yelled.

"You're lying, Hermione! You're lying and you know it!" Ron slapped his hand on the steering wheel, causing Hermione to jump a little. She put her head in her hands and cried harder.

"I can't believe-"

"That you got caught?" Ron asked angrily. He turned to her. Hermione's head shot up, her cheeks tearstained.

"No! That you're accusing me of having an affair with my boss!" She willed her voice to stop shaking. "We had dinner one time!" Keeping her voice steady, though, was difficult to do when she was crying.

"It was one time, and it was only to congratulate me on my promotion." She sniffed. "And how I found you in that room is still questionable," She said, trying to change the subject with no avail.

"This is not about me," Ron snapped. The anger he had toward the whole situation was beginning to boil over. He turned back to Hermione.

"There is a lot against you, Hermione. Things that I've tried to make sense of, but none of it added up."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Hermione asked desperately.

"I did. Many times! But every time I asked it just turned into a web of lies and, now, you're caught in the middle."

Hermione continued to cry, and Ron shook his head at her.

"And now you can't even prove me wrong," He sounded hurt.

"Ron! I didn't do anything! A one time congratulatory dinner and flowers doesn't mean anything!"

"The hell it doesn't!" Ron took his eyes off the road. "Why'd you feel the need to cover it up then? One lie led to another and you can't even keep track of the stories you told. Why not be honest in the beginning? Maybe we wouldn't be here right now."

Hermione didn't even know what to say. She felt like she was going to pass out. Ron continued to glare at her, but she avoided his gaze.

"Nothing to say?" Ron asked.

Hermione wiped away her tears with the back of her sleeve. Ron was still looking at her for a response. Hermione was going to defend herself, but when she looked up at the road she screamed, "Ron, watch out!"


	14. Chapter 14

Ron couldn't move- that much he was sure of. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, and if he could have done so, Ron would have screamed in pain. Whatever he was smelling was enough to make him sick to his stomach, and the loud noise he was hearing was enough to give him an instant migraine. He tried to open his eyes, but the blinding light prevented him from doing this as well. The only thing Ron could do was moan in agony.

This sound caused a movement to Ron's left, and he desperately tried to see what was going on.

"Ron?" said a shaky voice.

Ron relaxed when he recognized Ginny's voice. He blinked rapidly, trying to let his eyes become adjusted to the light. Everything was blurry, and he could vaguely make out Ginny's silhouette.

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Ron. Thank Merlin you're awake. Everyone is here. Well, not here in this room. It's just me in here," Ginny rambled.

Ron could hear her making an attempt to control her sobs. He wanted to ask her where "here" was.

"Mum's down the hall with Harry." Ginny continued. "I think dad took all the kids home."

"Wha-" Ron tried to speak, but his throat betrayed him, and instead he went into a coughing fit that was murder on his chest. Violent beeping came from nearby.

"Somebody help!" Ginny screamed as Ron continued to cough, and the monitor next to his bed spurred into action.

"Shh," Ginny stroked Ron's hair while trying to keep herself calm.

"I promise you're going to be fine. You're in the hospital, Ron. You're in St. Mungo's." Ginny was frantic as the lines on the monitor began to look like a roller coaster ride- sky- high, and then plunging down to earth.

Ron saw many silhouettes move into the room quickly, and he heard lots of shouting that only added to his headache. His body went into an uncontrollable spasm, and it killed Ron that he didn't even know what was happening to him.

"Step back, Mrs. Potter!" someone demanded urgently. "Step back!"

Ginny stepped out of the way and broke down completely by the door as more medically trained witches and wizards stormed into the room. The room was in complete chaos, and the screaming monitor was not helping the situation at all.

Ginny willed the machine to quiet down, to return to its normal state, but nothing happened. Ginny had always been a strong woman- a strong witch- but she couldn't control herself as she helplessly watched her brother slip in and out of consciousness.

"You're going to be fine," Ginny repeated quietly, clinging to the door as if her life depended on it.

* * *

"Don't do this to us, Hermione. I won't leave your side until you wake up, okay?"

Hermione didn't stir.

"I just wanted you to know that because the doctors told me that you can hear me. So, I think you should hurry up and come back to us, because you don't really want me to sit here for the rest of my life, do you?"

Hermione still did not move, and Harry hung his head while holding back the tears that burned his eyes.

"I thought so," Harry joked despite the awful situation.

Harry let go of Hermione's hand turned around to face Mrs. Weasley who was sleeping in the chair in the corner of the room. He made his way across the room and sat down next to his mother-in-law.

From this angle it looked like Hermione was sleeping, but Harry could not shake the reality that she was actually in a coma. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, and it lay around her shoulders as her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

It was painful scene to watch for Harry, but it was easier being with Hermione than it was being with Ron in his room. Harry wasn't even in Ron's room five minutes before he choked so badly that he had to leave.

Hermione did not have any physical signs of being in an accident except for the bruise on her arm, but Ron…he was a different story, and Harry shuddered just thinking about it.

"How is she?"

Harry jumped in response to Ginny's voice. Her face was tear-stained, and she quickly wiped away the fresh tears that slid down her cheek.

"She's the same," Harry replied solemnly. He held out his arm and Ginny all but fell into his embrace because her knees felt weak. She buried her face in his chest, and Harry rubbed her back silently. He didn't even bother to ask how Ron was doing. Her emotion said all. Mrs. Weasley woke at the sound of her daughter's sobs.

"Ginny darling!" Molly said, sitting up straighter. Although she was no spring chicken, Molly still had her old spark. She noticed Ginny's distress, and when her daughter didn't look up Molly turned to Harry.

Harry shook his head, warning her not to ask how Ron was doing. Molly nodded, understanding completely. "I'll go check on him," Molly said getting up.

"No!" Ginny cried. Strands of her red hair were stuck to her face because of all the crying she was doing. Harry made an attempt to move the strands behind her ear, but Ginny shook her head.

"Don't go in there, mum. Not until they tell us to come back in there." Her voice was shaking. Ginny was scared to death of losing Ron.

"Alright, Ginny," Molly said. She came back across the room and took Ginny's hand. "Where'd your father go?"

Harry spoke up. "He took the kids back to the burrow. It was getting too late."

Molly looked like she wanted to cry as well. "The poor darlings," She said, referring to Rose and Hugo. "Christmas is tomorrow, and Ron and Hermione are in this dreadful place."

Ginny got off of Harry's lap and went to kneel by Hermione's bed.

"Hermione," Ginny started. "You have to wake up because…" her voice caught. "We need you," fresh tears rolled down her face. "Rose and Hugo need you, and when Ron recovers... he's going to need you too." Ginny put her face on Hermione's bed while still holding her best friend's hand.

Harry came up behind Ginny and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ron's really brave, eh?"

Ginny nodded, not lifting her head up off of the bed. Molly slipped out of the room before anyone else could protest. She needed to see her son.

"I can't even imagine if…if we were in a situation like that," Ginny said softly. "They must have been so scared."

"I would have done the same in an instant- moved in front of you, I mean." Harry said with confidence. Ginny dropped Hermione's hand and stood to face Harry so they were an inch apart.

"I wouldn't want you to risk your life like that, Harry." Ginny said. "Especially for me." She added quietly.

Harry cocked his head to the side and stroked Ginny's cheek with the back of his hand. Then he lifted her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

"If not for you, Ginny," Harry began. "Or James, Albus, or Lily, then who? You do things like that for people you love, and I would willingly give my life if I knew you all would be safe."

Ginny gave Harry a half hearted smile.

"I'm just scared, Harry," Ginny confided. "Really scared." She turned to look at Hermione again. "If we lose them…"

Harry ran his hands up and down Ginny's arms. "We're not going to lose either one of them," He said sternly.

"It's funny when you think about it," Ginny said. "We think only things in the wizarding world can harm us, and then," she gestured to Hermione's unconscious form. Ginny pulled her wand out of her sweater pocket. "Then things like this happen." Ginny pointed her wand at Hermione's bruised arm and murmured an incantation. Harry and Ginny watched Hermione's bruise disappear almost instantly.

Harry turned Ginny back around and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Don't ever let go," Ginny said, burying her face in his chest.

* * *

When Ginny opened her eyes, she was instantly blinded by the sun's rays coming into the room. In one swift motion, Ginny whipped out her wand and flicked the shades down. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair which, she decided, needed to be washed. Harry was snoring lightly beside her, and her mum had probably fallen asleep in Ron's room.

Ginny got up and went to the door to see if there was any commotion coming from Ron's room down the hall. Everything was quiet, and Ginny assumed all was calm down at the other end. She was about to walk out of the door to check on Ron when something stopped her cold.

"Ron?" a dry, tired voice came from behind her. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheek, and Ginny turned to see her best friend. Hermione's eyes were still closed, but at least she was conscious now.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Ginny said, moving toward the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. I'm so happy you all are still reading and reviewing although I am a total slacker! :( School almost got the better of me this semester. Anywho, I hope you continue to read and review.

Note: I am aware that people who come out of a coma aren't talking right away, but just ignore that little detail and enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think at the end. :)

~Firegrl08

* * *

_Hermione was drowning…that much she was sure of. How she got there, now that's a different story. She thrashed about as the current took her further and further away from the shore. The sun's rays tore through the icy water, casting a perfect glow across Hermione's face. Each time she attempted to break through the surface, the violent waters crushed her by pulling her closer to the ocean floor. Of all the ways to die Hermione never expected she would drown._

_ Drowning seemed like one of the scariest ways to go. You were fully aware of what was happening to you and desperately trying to catch a breath of air. If it was humanly possible, Hermione would have cried right then. The need to breathe was overwhelming, and her lungs were on fire. Her wand was long gone, taken away by the current before her situation escalated from bad to worse. If she'd had it, maybe she could have been safely on the shore by now. _

_Hermione frantically kicked her legs, which were starting to become sore from treading water for so long. She was about to give up completely and let the current take her away when she noticed a figure standing above the water, safely on the shore. A glint of hope sparked once more, and Hermione kicked her legs with everything she had and extended her arms above her head. The figure on the shore wasn't moving, though. Just looking down at her. Why wasn't he trying to save her?_

_ At any second Hermione would pass out from lack of oxygen. She was almost to the surface again, but the worst current yet took her down. As Hermione spiraled to the bottom, water filled her nose, and she lost all control of her body because the water was treating her like nothing more than a mere ragdoll. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness, though, was the figure jump into the water. _

"Ron."

At the sound of Hermione's voice, Ginny stopped in her tracks. Tears of joy instantly filled her eyes. She turned away from the door, and a bright smile spread across her face.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Ginny said. She made her way over to the bed, and in mid-stride, she shook Harry's shoulder to wake him up. "We were so worried, Hermione," Ginny continued, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Harry and I have not left. We couldn't bear to leave. The kids, however…dad took them back to the Burrow. They're all there, and they're safe. I think dad's going to bring them back here today. I think Bill and Fleur will too probably come too. The whole family is there. And don't worry about your job. Well, not that they'd expect you on Christmas anyway…"

Harry came up behind his wife, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Slow down, Ginny. She's alright now."

Ginny inhaled deeply and let it out. "I'm so glad you're awake." She said quietly.

Hermione's eyes were still slightly closed. She felt dizzy and weak, and had she been standing up, she would have vomited. Hermione felt like the room was spinning as she tried to listen to everything Ginny was saying.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked slowly. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and Harry spoke first.

"St. Mungo's." He answered calmly. "You were brought here two days ago. They said your injuries weren't _too_ serious; just some minor head trauma which resulted in a coma, but you're going to make a full recovery."

There was a pause, and Hermione's face twisted with confusion. "How did I get here?" She asked, barely audible. "Where's Ron?"

Ginny felt her heart breaking as she took Hermione's hand. "You don't remember what happened?"

Harry looked at Ginny and smirked. "Considering she was in a coma, love, I don't think she remembers much." He said. "Be a bit scary if she did, come to think of it," Harry said to himself.

"I…" Hermione stopped as she suddenly realized that she did not, in fact, remember much of anything. "I remember Ron- Ron and I…we were arguing?" She was not sure of anything. Then, with more confidence, she said "I think he was driving… Everything else is a blur. I don't know where we'd come from or where we were going."

Ginny lay down next to Hermione on the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. She was trying to keep herself from breaking down again. Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Ron is here too, Hermione" Ginny said quietly. "He's down the hall…you two were in a terrible car accident."

Hermione didn't react, and Ginny thought maybe she just remembered something else. After a moment Hermione asked "Is he okay?", although she was terrified of the answer.

Harry put his hands in his pocket and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Ron's in pretty bad condition, _but_ they are taking care of him."

He checked to see Hermione's response, but none came. She was too shaken up to speak. "He protected you." Harry continued, trying to incite some reaction.

At this, Hermione could not hold back her tears. Her shoulders shook as she cried like never before.

Harry reached for the wand sticking out of Ginny's pocket. "Accio tissue" He recited, calling for the tissue box across the room. Ginny pulled a few out of the tissues and dabbed Hermione's eyes. It was still difficult for her to move and do it herself.

The more Ginny wiped, the more tears fell.

"He shouldn't have done that," Hermione said finally. "This is all my fault!" She cried. Harry shook his head.

"Don't you two get it?" Harry asked. Ginny turned and glared at him. "I told the same thing to Ginny last night that I'm going to tell you, Hermione. You do these things for people you love? Don't question it."

"We know that, Harry! She still can't help but feel guilty." Ginny argued.

"I need to see him," Hermione said, trying to shake Ginny off of her and attempting to take the bandages off of her arm and head.

Harry shook his head. "Whoa, wait a minute," He said, gently grabbing Hermione's wrist. He pushed her back down. "You need to stay right where you are."

"Harry," Hermione began seriously, and although she was completely weak and dizzy, she was fully aware of what she was saying. "My husband could _die_ because of me." She shook her head as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "And I can't live with that. So please…I need to see him."

Harry contemplated this for a minute. Hermione looked two seconds away from passing out. She was in no shape to do anything, let alone walk down the hall, and apparating down there was just mad.

"I'll go get one of the Healers." Harry said.

Although it was Christmas morning, St. Mungo's was as busy as always. Items were flying (literally flying) across counters and desks into the hands of the people who needed them, and witches and wizards were being treated for magical injuries all around the second floor. Harry had seen a lot of weird things in his life, but the injuries obtained by these magical folk still freaked him out. Harry was extremely grateful for St. Mungo's too, because although Ron and Hermione did not get hurt by magical means, the hospital still took them anyway. They could have easily gone to a Muggle hospital, but Harry and Ginny knew they'd be comforted knowing they were surrounded by other witches and wizards.

Harry approached the desk where an elderly woman was reading an old copy of _Witches Weekly_. She look up and smiled when she saw Harry.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled to himself. The Wizarding World never failed to show him respect. Countless times he has told people to call him 'Harry', but they never listen. He was still recognized no matter where he went. Children interrupted his dates with Ginny on numerous occasions in Diagon Alley to ask for a photo or a signature on their broomsticks. Sometimes it was flattering. _Sometimes_.

"Er, I just wanted to inform you that Hermione is awake."

The elderly witch got out of her seat excitedly. "What wonderful news, and on Christmas day no less!"

"Yes," Harry agreed. "But she wants to see Ron. Now I'm no expert, but I told her maybe that's not the best idea right now considering he is still in pretty bad shape. Not to mention she just woke up."

The witch nodded and came from around the desk. "Right you are, Harry." She said, giving Harry a pat on the cheek. "Right you are." She started for Hermione's room on the other side of the hall, and when Harry did not move to follow, she yelled "Well don't just stand there, my boy!"

The older witch bustled into Hermione's room with Harry in tow. Her face lit up when she saw Hermione's eyes were open.

"Mrs. Weasley!" She cried. "Oh how wonderful, absolutely wonderful!"

Hermione tried to smile, but it turned our to be more of a grimace.

"How are you feeling?" The witch asked.

"Tired," Hermione replied honestly.

"Good. That's normal at least. Now what's this pish-posh about you wanting to get up, darling?" The witch had a comical air about her that made her warm and likeable. She moved on the side of Hermione's bed where Ginny lay, and picked up a bottle from the nightstand and shook its contents. Then, she poured it into the cap of the bottle and handed it to Hermione.

"I wanted to go see Ron," She replied before drinking the contents of the mixture. Her facial expression relayed that there was nothing more awful in the world than having to drink that. "What in Merlin's name-" Hermione began to ask, but she was cut off.

"Better if ye didn't know," The witch replied. "And yer husband is just fine. One of the Healers mixed him a batch o' that Sleeping Draught potion. Put the dear right ter sleep."

Ginny and Harry let out a sigh of relief that felt like they had been holding in for the past two days.

"So," Ginny began as she sat up. "Ron's going to make a full recovery?"

Everyone waited patiently for the witch's response.

"We believe so, yes. Sustaining his injuries was extremely tough, because he was very…well, never mind about that. The _point_ is that he will be just fine, and I will let you know as soon as he wakes up." The witch turned to Hermione. "You are very lucky," She said seriously. "To have a husband like that." Hermione nodded. "If he'd moved in front of you a second later..." She shuddered just thinking about it. The witch left them all contemplating that thought as she waddled out of the door and back across the hall.

"I'm going to send an owl to dad." Ginny said getting off of the bed. She kissed Hermione's cheek. "Just to let him know you are finally awake and that Ron is going to be alright."

Hermione nodded, and then Ginny turned to Harry. "Maybe you can go get mum? She's down the hall in Ron's room. Let her know Hermione is awake." She kissed Harry and exited the room.

A beat later, Harry began to follow suit and leave as well.

"I'll be right back, 'Mione," Harry said. "Molly's just down the hall, and she'll be down here as soon as she knows you're alright."

Hermione nodded again and closed her eyes. Harry was about to walk across the threshold when he collided with someone.

"So sorry," came a voice that made Hermione's blood run cold, and she kept her eyes tightly shut. "The witch at the front desk downstairs told me Hermione Weasley was in this room."

Harry ran his hand through his unruly hair and looked at the man. "Er, yes. Not to be rude or anything, but she's resting...and who are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right. My apologies." He said, and Hermione could hear him shifting something from one arm to the other. "I am Dean Kingsley. Hermione's boss at the Ministry of Magic."


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. I am truly grateful for all the positive comments I've been receiving, and I am equally ecstatic that you all love the story so much. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, and if I do not update before the new year... Happy New Year! :)

The story is beginning to wrap up now. There will probably be one or two more chapters (probably one, though). Thank you to everyone who gave me the motivation to keep the story going. Please don't forget to read and tell me what you think of this chapter :)

~firegrl08

* * *

_Dad, _

_ I am just writing this letter to inform you that Hermione is awake. She is still weak but, nonetheless, she is conscious. One of the Healers has given us more good news: Ron is going to make a full recovery. Whenever you are able, come to St. Mungo's and bring the children as well. Happy Christmas! _

_Love, _

_Ginny _

Ginny rolled her letter up and carefully attached it to the foot of an owl sleeping nearby with a string. The gray and white owl stirred and looked at Ginny.

"To the Burrow please." She commanded while making sure the string was knotted tightly. The owl gave a small hoot of understanding, but he did not move. Ginny put her hands up in confusion.

"Why aren't you moving?" The owl hooted again, still leaving Ginny with a confused look on her face.

"Look, it is very important that this gets to my father, so can you please-" Ginny stopped mid-sentence, but not because she realized she was beginning to have a full conversation with an owl. She noticed a bag of owl treats on the ledge of the window. Ginny looked from the owl to the bag.

"Is that what you want?" She asked, pointing to the windowsill. The owl hooted excitedly and rose off of its perch. Ginny moved to the bag and took out a handful of seeds she did not recognize. The owl nipped the snacks out of Ginny's hand and flew off into the morning sun.

"You're welcome!" Ginny shouted after the bird and folded her arms.

* * *

Alarms rang in Harry's head after Dean introduced himself. Ron had been complaining about this bloke for almost a year now. Every time Harry would ask what was troubling Ron, it was always the same answer: Hermione's boss. Although Ron could not put his finger on it, he confided in Harry that he did not trust the man at all…something about him was unsettling. Then, when Hermione began coming home later and later, it only made Ron despise her boss even more, and fear of the two having an affair creeped to the back of his mind.

Now, Harry wondered if this was the _real_ reason Hermione and Ron were having troubles with their marriage. There was so much tension building between the two and many unspoken words. Harry knew that Hermione could not have fallen asleep that quickly, but since she was pretending to be, Harry took that as a sign that she did not want to see Dean.

Dean tried to make his way into the room with his bouquet of flowers and box of chocolate, but Harry acted quickly and stepped in front of him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dean, but Hermione is sleeping. She's going to need some time to recover from her accident, and her _husband_ will too." Harry tried to emphasize 'husband' to let Dean know that whatever he thought could happen between him and Hermione was impossible.

Harry felt he had a height advantage over Hermione's boss. Dean's eyes were only leveled with his nose, but the fact that he was slightly overweight made Harry seem that much taller. Dean wrinkled his pudgy nose in frustration.

"Oh, nonsense, Mr. Potter, it will only be for a second." Dean pushed his way past Harry and into the room. Harry was surprised that Dean addressed him so casually, like they have been acquaintances for some time. Harry sighed and moved back into the room as well.

"You say she's only sleeping?" Dean set the flowers next to Hermione's bed and glanced at Harry, who nodded.

"This," Dean started, taking the lid off of the box of dark chocolate, "will wake her right up. It's caramel filling too."

Harry shook his head as Dean circled the chocolate close to Hermione's nose.

"'Mione," Dean cooed, resting the chocolate next to her mouth. Harry thought he heard Hermione sigh before she opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly, and her attention went straight to the piece of chocolate directly in front of her mouth. Dean smiled and prodded the piece of candy between her lips, and Harry involuntarily took a step forward. Hermione sat up on her elbow with difficulty while she reluctantly chewed. Her hair, which was lost of its usual brown color, fell over her shoulder when she finally looked up at Dean.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked quietly.

Dean adjusted the collar on his shirt and gave Hermione a puzzled look. "I received word that you'd been terribly injured. Why wouldn't I be here?"

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and glanced at Harry. "Could you give us a minute, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Sure," he replied. "Just yell if you need me."

"Okay, thanks."

Harry backed out of the room while keeping his eye on Dean the entire time. Finally, when he was out of the room, Harry closed the door behind him. When he turned around, he came face- to- face with Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, mostly out of fright. Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"Feeling a bit jumpy?" She smirked.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head no. "You're just the second person I've nearly collided with is all."

Ginny cocked her head to the side, signaling Harry to elaborate.

"Hermione's boss is in there," Harry explained, gesturing to the door. "She asked me to leave, but I'm staying close by in case she calls."

Ginny's eyes went wide and she tried to move around Harry to go inside, but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Dean's _here_?" She asked.

Harry nodded and then looked at his wife again. "Wait," he said, letting go of her. "You know him? How do you know him?"

"Well I know _of _him," Ginny clarified. "Hermione used to tell me about him... but that was months ago. He's a dirty old bloke is what he is, Harry!" Ginny whispered.

"What has she told you?"

Ginny shook her head and stole a glance at Ron's room down the hall. "Nothing much… really" she admitted.

* * *

"You really shouldn't be here," Hermione told Dean, glancing at the door and praying that Harry would come in and save her. Hermione felt her elbow become weak trying to support her upper body, and she gave in and fell onto her back.

"I had to see you, 'Mione." Dean put his hand on top of Hermione's and she flinched. He lowered his voice when he spoke again. "You can't tell me that you aren't happy I'm here."

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, Dean, I'm _not_ happy you're here. I've had enough of this, and the only reason I haven't told my husband is because I know he'll spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for cursing you. So, to prevent that from happening, this needs to stop… Now." Never had Hermione been more serious about anything she has ever said.

"You always say that," Dean said smiling.

"And I always mean it!" Hermione cried, sitting back up on her elbow. Dean reached into the box and pulled out another chocolate.

"Here," He said, shoving it toward her. Hermione turned her face away and pushed his hand back down.

"Stop!" She repeated. "And I don't care if I lose my job, Dean. You can fire me."

Dean chuckled.

"Let's not be rash, Hermione. You're the best at what you do. I could never fire you. And after those dinners we had…" He trailed off and smiled to himself.

"You mean the one's you practically forced me into?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "They meant _nothing_ to me. I'm married, Dean!"

Dean's eyes went wide in surprise. "Really? I did not recall that minor detail." He said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes, and she felt tears begin to sting. She blinked them back quickly. "It's a major detail," Hermione said. "Please…just leave, Dean. I officially resign my position at the Ministry."

Dean set the box of chocolate on the chair he'd been sitting on and sat on Hermione's bed. In an instant, she tensed up and became extremely uncomfortable.

"You are the only person who's given me happiness, Hermione." He took both of her hands in his, and she tried to pull them back, but he held on tightly. "And now you're going to take that away?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes," She said simply with tears spilling down her cheeks. "You're mad, Dean, and you should get it through your thick head that I'm married." She snatched her hands out of Dean's. "I've had to tell one lie after the other to Ron, and our marriage is suffering…" Hermione choked on her words. "My husband is down the hall _suffering_!" she screamed at Dean, who was slightly taken aback.

"I've been trying to keep my job and please you, but this…" Hermione struggled with the right word. "This _attraction_ you have toward me makes it difficult for me to keep my marriage together and do my job." Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, tears still sliding down her face. "So, I quit." She said. "Now, leave."

Dean eyed her and stood up. He straightened his shirt and cleared his throat. Then, he moved closer to the head of the bed and kneeled down on the floor, close to Hermione's ear. "You don't know what you're doing, Hermione. And if you think you're ever going to work in the Ministry again, you're wrong." Dean grabbed Hermione's forearm purposefully hard, causing Hermione to cry out in pain.

"I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Outside the door, Harry and Ginny heard a cry from inside the room. Harry put his hand protectively over his wand and burst through the door. Ginny was a step behind him.

The first thing Harry saw was Hermione crying and the next was Dean leaning over her bed, grasping her arm. Instinctively, Harry whipped out his wand, and without missing a beat, he expertly cried, _"Petrificus Totalus!" _

Dean's body went rigid on the spot and he fell to the ground, hitting the chair next to Hermione's bed on the way down.

"Harry!" Ginny cried.

"Er, I didn't really know what else to do." Harry admitted sheepishly, tucking his wand back into his pocket. He looked at Dean's frozen form on the floor, and then he glanced at Hermione. "Are you okay?" He asked stepping closer to the bed.

Hermione didn't respond. Instead, she completely broke down like Harry and Ginny had never seen before. Harry was stunned by the sudden wave of emotion, but Ginny was quick, and she moved past Harry and went to sit on the bed. She wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and just let her cry.

"We eavesdropped," Ginny said simply. "So, you don't have to explain." Harry glared at Ginny for ratting them out, but then he walked out of the room to call a Healer to remove Dean from the room.

"Everything is my fault, Ginny." Hermione cried.

"Nonsense," Ginny comforted. "It's your insane boss's fault." Ginny rubbed Hermione's shoulder. "He needs to be downstairs in the mental ward."

"Ron would have hexed him, Ginny," Hermione started. "I couldn't tell him what was happening."

Ginny half laughed. "If Ron knew your boss was threatening you and practically stalking you, he would have murdered him." Ginny sat there with Hermione and let her pour out all of her emotions.

"I don't know how to get things back to the way they were," Hermione confided quietly.

"It will get there," Ginny said with confidence.

All at once, a swarm of people entered Hermione's room. Two healers came in together, followed by the children, Arthur Weasley, and Harry bringing up the rear.

"Mum!"

"Aunt Hermione!"

"Glad to see you awake, 'Mione," Arthur said. "Happy Christmas."

"Wait a second, children," a healer said to all the anxious kids in the room. "Let us clean up this mess first." She gestured to Dean who was still lying on the floor. The two healers took hold of his arms and legs. "Carry on," they said in unison. Then, a loud _crack _echoed through the room as the Healers and Dean apparated out.

James pointed to the spot where the three apparated out. "What was that about? Who was he?"

"Don't worry about it," Ginny replied, still leaning against Hermione. "Happy Christmas." James smiled and went over to his mother, followed by Albus and Lily.

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and embraced Rose and Hugo. The two children hopped up onto the bed opposite their Aunt Ginny and hugged Hermione, who kissed each of their heads.

"Happy Christmas, mum," Rose said smiling.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione replied, looking at both of them in turn. She felt so much joy simply from seeing her kids smiling at her. Now that the new year was quickly approaching, there were many things Hermione wanted to change. One major problem was hopefully already taken care of.

"Where's Molly?" Arthur asked to no one in particular.

"Still with Ron," Harry replied. Arthur nodded. He made his way over to the bed and kissed Hermione and Ginny on the cheek, and then he started out the room. "I will be right back."

"How is dad?" Hugo inquired nervously.

"Is Uncle Ron going to be alright?" Lily asked, looking as if she was about to cry. Her hair was in pigtails that hung over her shoulders with Christmas ribbons tied on the ends, and Harry thought no one could look more like his mother than Lily did at that moment.

Ginny pulled her youngest closer to the bed and kissed her cheek. "He's going to be just fine... we're all going to be fine."


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey readers. I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. I don't mean to keep you waiting, but this past year hasn't exactly been conducive for my writing. I won't go into details, but please know I did not keep you all hanging on purpose. I promise to finish this story asap, and then I will be shutting down this account. Thank you to everyone who has been on me about uploading. You've motivated me to finish this story. Keep a lookout for the last chapters.

Sincerely,

firegrl08


	18. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

6 Months Later...

Everything in the Weasley house was silent, save for Rose groaning and wincing in her seat.

"Ow, Mum!" The twelve year old shrieked, instinctively grabbing her sore head. "Stop pulling on it, and just use your wand." Tears were practically in her eyes as her mother yanked and pulled on her daughter's tangled bush of a head.

"I am using it, Rose." Hermione sighed, completely frustrated.

Rose had been unfortunate enough to inherit the same dreadful mess of thick curls that Hermione had during her early years at Hogwarts. Rose's hair was even more unmanageable than Hermione's used to be, if you could believe that. No one exactly knew how to tame it.

"Look, you asked me to straighten your hair for your birthday celebration, and I'm trying." Hermione held a hairbrush in one hand and her wand in the other. Neither of them seemed to be doing any good. Hermione and Rose had been suffering together for almost an hour, and only the top part of Rose's head seemed even remotely different.

Hermione pointed her wand at her daughter's hair for the umpteenth time in order to detangle it, and then she pulled the brush through to smooth it down. Everything was fine. For a minute.

Rose shrieked again as the brush caught another knot in her head. Her eyes were watering.

"Just forget it." Rose said, scooting her chair away far away from her mother, lest she attempt to pull her hair right off her scalp.

"Alright, you know what? I give up." Hermione said. Those words had never left Hermione Granger's mouth before. Even Rose turned around in shock. Hermione put her wand in her pocket and tossed the brush in the sink. She slumped onto the closed toilet seat and rested her chin in her hand. Rose and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what their next move should be.

Then Hermione had a brilliant idea. She stood up and pulled Rose's chair back in front of her. With the top part of Rose's hair straight and the back curlier than even, Hermione got right to work. She wasn't the brightest witch of her age for no reason.

* * *

Ron Weasley slept soundly. The look of absolute peace on his face gave no indication to the roller coaster that he and his wife had been on for practically the last six months. Compared to where they both were in their relationship now, everything else that happened seemed trivial. But like most things, it still wasn't perfect.

Ron wasn't sure how early it was, but the sun had seemed to already find its place in the sky, its light breaking through the open window. The sun's rays shone directly on Ron's face, and the light made it seem like his hair was on fire. Ron frowned in his sleep at the harsh light and turned away from the window, pulling the comforter over his head. A few moments later, another unwelcome wakeup call roused Ron from dreamland.

Alice, Rose's owl, sat perched on the window ledge. And, Merlin, she was hooting like the house was on fire. Ron tried to ignore her for as long as possible, but the tiny owl only got louder.

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up." Ron said, squinting against the morning light. He padded across the room, hair standing in every direction, and took an envelope out of the owl's beak. The Hogwarts seal was stamped on the back. Ron flipped it over: _Mr. Hugo Arthur Weasley_

Ron smiled sleepily. It had finally come.

"Thanks, Alice." Ron said. The owl didn't make a sound, and Ron raised his eyebrow. "Don't suppose you want a treat?"

Alice hooted loudly.

* * *

"If you'd hold still, I could get this!"

"You're hurting me!"

"Rose, just stop moving for one lousy minute."

"Stop yanking my hair off my head for one lousy minute."

Hermione tugged on Rose's hair and Rose came up out of her seat as well. One final pull and the job was done.

"There." Hermione stepped back, proud of her work. "That wasn't so bad, right?"

Rose just frowned at her mother. They were both breathing like they'd just run a marathon.

"Why don't you take a look at yourself before giving me the death stare." Hermione said. She spun Rose around so she could see herself in the mirror.

Rose's hair was now in a mid ponytail that hurt like hell because of how tight the holder was. But she couldn't deny that she loved it. The top part of her hair was silky straight, while the hair that hung from the ponytail was extremely thick and curly. Her curls were tighter now, though, and they spiraled right above the middle of her back.

Rose sniffed, getting the few remaining traces of discomfort out of her system. Her eyes were still red from crying, though. Regardless, Rose looked adorable, especially in her new sundress that complimented her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Rosie." Hermione said. She instantly regretted it.

"Mum, I don't like being called _Rosie._" Rose said, turning back around.

"Sorry. How could I forget" Came Hermione's automatic reply.

There was a sharp knock at the door and beat later, it opened and Ron's head poked through the crack .

"Just making sure the Third Wizarding War wasn't breaking out in our bathroom."

"Almost." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Hi, Dad." Rose said grinning widely. Ron opened the door fully and came inside.

"I heard someone in here has a birthday today." Ron teased, pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Funny, I heard the same thing." Rose replied, smirking.

Ron laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You look beautiful, Rosie. Happy birthday, love." Ron said.

"Thanks, daddy." The young witch left the bathroom, running down the stairs. Although Hermione accepted a long time ago that Ron was the only person who could call their daughter _Rosie, _she still looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't win.

"We're out of floo powder!" Rose announced loudly from downstairs.

"Duly noted." Ron said. A moment later, Ron and Hermione heard the television cut on downstairs.

Grinning, Ron covered the distance between him and Hermione and kissed her.

"Oh, good morning," Hermione said between breaths. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. Ron snaked his arms underneath Hermione's arse and hoisted her onto the edge of the sink and kissed her passionately. He ran his hands down her arms, sliding part of the shoulder of her tank top off as well. In that moment, it was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Ron planted kisses on Hermione's cheek. Her lips. Her neck.

"We should shut the door." Hermione said between kisses. She was about to reach for her wand, when Ron stopped her.

"We're fine." Ron said, catching his breath.

Hermione let a groan escape her lips as she locked her legs around Ron's waist. They were lost in the moment when...

"That's disgusting."

Ron and Hermione broke apart quicker than lightning, like two teenagers who'd been caught in the broom closet. Ron was pretty sure he'd pulled a muscle. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Hugo," She smiled nervously at her son, pulling the thin strap of her tank top back onto her shoulder. "We didn't hear you get up, love."

Hugo just looked between his parents, a mixture of disgust and drowsiness evident on his face. "Obviously." He said. The three of them stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Well, If two you don't mind, I have to use the loo." Hugo shuffled into the bathroom.

Hermione slid off of the sink, trying to subtly readjust her top.

Ron and Hermione were about to leave, when Ron stopped. He pulled a letter out of his pajama pocket.

"Alice delivered your acceptance letter, Buddy." He told Hugo, waving the envelope in the air. Hugo reached for it and Ron playfully moved it out of his grasp. "I have to use the loo." He mocked. Hugo frowned and pushed his parents out of the bathroom.

Ron and Hermione laughed as Hugo slammed the door on the two of them.

Out in the dimly lit hallway, Hermione leaned against Ron's chest and exhaled.

"I love you, 'Mione." Ron said, a sudden seriousness about him. He stroked her back. Then He raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You know that, don't you?"

There was a very visible scar on Hermione's neck from their car accident. It had faded considerably, but it would probably be a permanent mark. Ron had sustained considerably worse injuries. He didn't even come out of his coma until almost the first of the year, but he was always making sure Hermione was okay.

"I do," Hermione replied softly.

Ron kissed the scar on her neck. "I'm sorry." He said.

Hermione half laughed. "Ron, you say that every day."

"And I'll keep saying for the rest of my life, if need be. Every time I look at you, I think of how stupid I was. About everything. And I-"

Hermione shushed him with a kiss.

"Would you please stop, before I vomit. " Hugo said from the bathroom. Hermione laughed and buried her head in Ron's chest again.

* * *

Hermione apparated into the lobby with a loud _crack. _Even after all these years, she still felt nauseous from that mode of transportation. It took a moment for her head to stop spinning. When it did, Hermione got a good look of her surroundings.

If you were to ask her, Hermione probably wouldn't even be able to tell you why she was there. Closure? Curiousity? What was that phrase about the cat again? She couldn't recall it at the moment, because her mind was on overdrive.

The counseling center looked nothing like it did when she and Ron had come six months ago. For one thing, it definitely didn't look abandoned anymore. The elevator was in perfect working order. The cobwebs, rodents, and other unappealing things were gone. The lobby had a nice, warm glow to it now. But it was quiet.

_Too quiet, _Hermione thought as she cautiously headed for the stairs.

In the back of her mind, something was telling her that this was a very stupid idea. No one knew she was here. But then again, that's the way she wanted it. She'd told Ron and the kids she was going to Diagon Alley for more Floo Powder.

The silence of the building made Hermione's ears hurt. The stairs didn't even creak as she ascended. Once she was on the fifth landing, Hermione walked to the end of the hallway. It felt like a lifetime ago when she and Ron had come this way together.

When Hermione reached the door at the end of the hall she stopped mid-knock. What would she even say if he was in there? Suddenly, the door opened on its own. An elderly wizard sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room next to the window.

"I've been expecting you, Hermione." He said. "Please, come in. Sit." He gestured to the chair across from him.

Hermione slowly entered the room. In the center of the office was a rather large desk. Dozens of moving pictures were positioned everywhere. The wizard's name tag, _Dr. Wulfric _it read_, _sat on the edge of the desk right in the center. Behind the desk was a fireplace and, despite it being June, it was lit. Hermione found it odd that she was actually sort of chilly.

"Well, are you going to sit, dear?" The old wizard asked her. He reached behind the chair and pulled a platter of tea in front of him.

Hermione moved to the opposite side of the room and took the vacant chair across from Dr. Wulfric. He set the tray of tea on the windowsill and took a cup for himself.

"Honestly, dear. Help yourself. It's rather chilly in here, is it not?" He sounded oddly cheerful.

Hermione picked up the small cup of tea and sipped. She wasn't very hot, so to kill time she downed the cup. She placed it back onto its tray and fiddled with her thumb. A nervous habit that just wouldn't die.

"How..." She trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say. The wizard tapped the side of his cup happily. He seemed to be waiting patiently for Hermione to find the right words.

"How...I mean, why..."

The wizard smiled. "How is this building suddenly restored? Why am _I_ here?" He said, helping Hermione out a bit.

"Yes, I guess so." She said slowly. Dr. Wulfric sat up in his seat and crossed his legs.

"Hermione, let me ask you this: Why are you here now? When you and your husband were here in December you saw this building abandoned and there was no trace of me. So, why did you feel the need to return? And after all this time, no less."

Hermione was stunned. Why _did _she feel the need to return? Everything was water under the bridge, right? At least she thought it was, but something about the whole situation made her want to come back again. There was a nagging feeling that she just couldn't shake. Like she was missing something.

"I'm not sure, to be perfectly honest with you. Everything just feels sort of unresolved."

"But you and Ronald have resolved things."

Hermione was about to continue, but she paused after Dr. Wulfric had spoken.

"Yes." She said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Hang on. How, exactly, did you know that Ron and I have fixed things?"

Dr. Wulfric smiled widely, his long, white beard moving up as his cheeks did.

Hermione looked at him strangely for a moment, then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh, my God." She said finally, standing up abruptly. A little too abruptly. She felt dizzy, like all the blood had just rushed to her head. Everything was spinning. Realization was sinking in way too fast for her to comprehend.

"Oh my God." Hermione said again, looking at Dr. Wulfric in disbelief. He was still smiling.

"It was you." She said quietly.

Dr. Wulfric clapped gleefully. Hermione turned away from him and ran her hand through her hair. She left her hand resting on her head, hoping to slow the speed at which this information was coming.

"You _knew_ Ron and I would get into that accident." Hermione accused him viciously. She just couldn't seem to wrap her brain around the situation.

"Actually, Hermione..." Dr. Wulfric started.

Tears were in Hermione's eyes, but they hadn't spilled over yet. She tried to blink them back as she shook her head.

"No."

Dr. Wulfric raised his eyebrows, still grinning stupidly.

"You were the other driver." Hermione was practically whispering now.

"Give the witch a prize!" The elderly man exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air excitedly.

Angry didn't begin to describe how Hermione was feeling. "You could've killed my husband!" She yelled at Dr. Wulfric.

"But I didn't." He said simply.

"He was in a coma because of you."

"And he awoke from that, did he not?"

Hermione felt like strangling Dr. Wulfric.

"That is not the point, you bloody coot."

Dr. Wulfric stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"Then what is the point, Hermione?" He challenged. Hermione just let tears spill down her face. She couldn't even stop them.

"Dear, sometimes it takes a desperate situation to bring people who love each other back together."

Hermione was barely listening to Dr. Wulfric. She was thinking off all the hexes she could use on him. He continued.

"Tell me, Hermione. Did you and Ronald talk out your problems on your own? Were you not by his side every day until he woke up? Have you not apologized and forgiven each other for everything that's happened in the past year?"

Hermione couldn't deny anything that Dr. Wulfric had said.

"Your marriage was hanging by a thread, darling. One more wrong word or disagreement from either of you would have set you and Ronald apart for good. Yes, desperate measures were taken, but I had everything under control the entire time. Nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean you had it all under control?" Hermione spat, still seething in light of the situation.

Dr. Wulfric smiled his annoying smile again. Hermione could have easily slapped him, but instead she turned to face him straight on. He didn't even stand at a full five feet.

"What are you?" Hermione asked, searching his face for clues.

The wizard, if that what he really was, took her hand and patted it gently. He didn't break eye contact with Hermione.

"A friend, dear." He said firmly. "I'm a friend."

Hermione left Dr. Wulfric's office feeling emotionally drained. She walked down the steps, back to the first floor, completely unaware of her surroundings. She missed the bottom stepped and tripped.

Instead of getting up, Hermione leaned against the bottom stair and pulled her knees up. She thought about everything she and Ron had been through, even all the way back to them fighting side by side with Harry during the Second Wizarding War. They'd been through things some couples couldn't even imagine.

Hermione wouldn't tell Ron about her meeting with Dr. Wulfric. He never brought up their failed attempt at professional marriage counseling since that fateful day in December, so Hermione decided that he didn't need to know about this. She vowed that it would be the last thing she ever kept from him. Hermione sighed and leaned her head against her hand and cried. She cried until it turned into laughter. Then she couldn't stop.

* * *

Rose's birthday celebration at the Burrow was madness. Complete and utter madness. Every member of the Weasley-Potter clan was present and, much to Ron's dislike, so was Scorpius Malfoy. Harry and Ron watched the young, blonde wizard skeptically, despite their wives telling them to lighten up and give the boy a break.

Every few minutes something (or someone) was flying across the lawn. Molly Weasley had had enough. She told everyone under the age of eighteen to stop acting they'd just been let out of Azkaban and suggested they go play Quidditch in the back while the adults helped prepare Rose's birthday meal. The kids obliged and ran to the field behind the Burrow.

They were one person short of having two even teams, but that didn't stop them. James boasted that his team didn't need three chasers, that they'd win regardless.

They didn't win.

Rose wasn't particularly good at Quidditch, but demanded that James make her the seeker of their team. It was _her _birthday, after all.

"That's the last time you're ever on my team, Rose." James said, once the entire family was seated at the long table outside for dinner. Molly Weasley had truly outdone herself this time. There was a different dish of food lined all down the table, and everyone was snarfing it down like they hadn't eaten in years. Ginny conjured floating lights above their heads, since the sun had started to set.

"_Please_. You needed me. Besides, James, you play seeker all year round." Rose said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. James snorted and shook his head. He proceeded to stuff his face with the delicious food.

"So, Scorpius. You must be excited for the new term," Hermione said. Scorpius, who was sitting right next to Rose, looked up. He was surprised that anyone aside from his best friends, Rose and Albus, had actually spoken to him.

His face lit up upon being acknowledged. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. It should be a good year. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins have double Potions together this year." Scorpius smiled brightly at Hermione and then at Rose.

"That's wonderful. And please, Scorpius," Hermione said. "Call me Hermione."

Scorpius nodded gratefully. Then, he happened to meet Ron's gaze.

"Call me Mr. Weasley." Ron said, sipping his glass of wine. Hermione nudged Ron and shook her head.

Everyone began to chat animatedly while they ate. From the look on Harry's face, Ginny was talking him to death about something, and across the table, Roxanne and Lucy were arguing about whose turn it was to get rid of grandma Molly's gnomes. The chatter at the table got louder and louder. Then, Molly interrupted. She rose from her place next to her husband Arthur and raised her glass.

"I'd like to make a toast. Four, actually. This is a very special day indeed."

A silence quickly fell over the table, and everyone turned to the matron of the family. They raised their glasses.

"To Hugo and Lily. The young dears have just gotten their Hogwarts letters this morning."

Lily and Hugo high-fived each other. Everyone at the table kept their glasses raised in congratulations, but Albus downed his pumpkin juice. Ginny shook her head at him.

"I thought we're supposed to drink." He said, shrugging.

"Where's your class, Albus?" James teased. "And I vote that Lily's going to be a Slytherin." He added, raising his glass higher. Harry nudged his son and Ginny glared at him. Her sons were such a handful. Scorpius frowned at James.

"I mean, not that there's anything wrong with Slytherin." James added quickly, meeting Scorpius' gaze. He smiled sheepishly.

Molly gave her grandson an admonishing look and cleared her throat. She continued. "To Ron and Hermione."

"Oh, Mum." Ron groaned.

"What a rough year you've had! You know, I remember the summer after you all's first year at Hogwarts. Hermione, dear, for weeks you were all Ron talked about."

Ginny and George nodded in agreement. Ron turned a light shade of red, and Hermione put his hand in hers.

"Drove us all right mad, didn't he?" George said. Everyone at the table laughed.

"He's loved you since you two met, and I know you felt the same way, dear," Molly continued. "And it just warms my heart to see you two still pushing and becoming stronger and closer than ever."

"You should've seen 'em this morning," Hugo said, rolling his eyes.

Silence.

James coughed loudly, trying not to laugh. Roxanne whistled.

Ron laughed awkwardly, and Rose started eating again to hide her embarrassment.

"Thank you, Molly." Hermione said, choosing to ignore her son, although she gave him _the look. _

"And lastly, to our dear Rose." Molly said. Everyone's glasses went back up. "You've become quite the young lady, and we all wish you the happiest birthday."

Rose smiled as everyone downed their drinks for her.

"Thanks, gram." Rose said, grinning.

Then she blushed as everyone sang "happy birthday". Her Uncle Harry was sitting on Rose's left, and Rose burst into laughter when she heard how horrible he sounded. Well, her family definitely wasn't known for their singing abilities. Molly sat back down and everyone began eating and talking again.

"It's been a wild ride, hasn't it?" Ron whispered to Hermione. In that moment, it was like only the two of them existed. Everything else, all the noise and the people, seemed to fade into the background.

"It's definitely been...something." Hermione agreed, meeting Ron's eyes. She took his hand and then put her other one on his cheek. Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron told her. He'd said it so many times in their marriage, but tonight those three words made Hermione feel different.

Hermione looked around the table. For once, James Potter was silent. He was listening intently to something Teddy was saying, nodding every few seconds in agreement. James looked up to him so much. Fred II, Louis, and Victoire were arguing about Quidditch teams and which of their Houses was going to take the cup this year. At the other end of the table, Arthur Weasley and Angelina were in deep conversation, and Albus had Dominique practically in tears from laughing so hard. And much to Molly Weasley's dismay, Lily, Lucy, and Hugo had started a small food fight. Hermione smiled at her family. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Then, she turned back to Ron.

"I know. And I love you too."

* * *

As I mentioned in my previous author note, I apologize for the extremely late update. I want to thank everyone so much for sticking with this story. Honestly, your reviews are what keep the story going. As always, don't forget to review this last chapter and tell me what you think. I hope I have done you and the final chapter justice.

Thanks so much

StarryEyed92


End file.
